Rocket Raccoon: The Demons Will Run You Down
by Leenden
Summary: Rocket Raccoon, who has just made a daring escape from the local law enforcement. Get's roped into telling Groot, just what happened the past few weeks that's got him so distraught.
1. Prologue

Rocket Raccoon

The Demons Will Run You Down

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Prologue

It was a small square room that smelled of stale air, old coffee, and rusting metal. An overhead light shone down in a conical shape across the chipping gray paint on the walls. The pale light casting dark shadows in all of the corners. His warm paw pads moved across the floor, it was sticky from God only knows what. It had to be one of two things; blood or urine, if not both. At least the janitors were nice enough to mop up the floors, when they were done beating any truth they wanted out of the poor bastard that was in here before him. Rocket cocked an ear to the side as he heard the door open and slid closed behind him.

"Alright Ringtail, we're going to go over this once again from the top, and so help me God if you lie, leave anything out, or go on a tangent I'm going to just shoot you in the face. Do I make myself clear." Officer Lax stated before tugging at the blaster at his hip.

"Yeah yeah, I get you. How about this time make sure you have enough space on your drive to record all of it, cuz I ain't telling you again!" Rocket shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable, it wasn't easy with the laser force belt across his arms.

Officer Lax let out a long groan before flipping the clip at his holster and pulling out his blaster. "I told you, it was a technical error, an oversight that has been corrected, now tell the damn story!"

Officer Lax slammed the blaster down on the metal table. Rocket winced as the noise echoed through the small room. It was much louder than he'd expected. Rocket sneered and looked from Officer Lax, down to the blaster on the table, then back. The two locked eyes and all intentions were known. Officer Lax knew that Rocket was no one to mess with, he also knew that having a blaster so close to the raccoon was a just asking for trouble, but secretly he didn't care. Officer Lax meant what he said, if Rocket crossed him one more time, he was going to shoot Rocket in the face.

"Alright, I'll play ball. I'm not usually one to go along with this type of crap, but whatever. I'll tell my story again, but before I start, I want a few things..." Rocket was interrupted by Officer Lax jumping up from his seat blaster in hand aimed right between the raccoon's dark brown eyes.

"Wait, wait! It's two simple things that's all. Hear me out okay?" Rocket's voice piqued at a high tone.

Officer Lax breathed out heavily once again, before slipping down into his seat. "What do you want?"

"Man, you need to calm down a bit. I know I was pretty rough on you, got your blood boiling and everything. I was just joking, having a laugh. If you take me too seriously, I'll put you in an early grave." Rocket said with a mock sympathy in his voice.

"Listen here Rocket, it's been a very long day. Getting your side of the story is the last thing I have to do tonight. Then I can go home, get mistreated by my wife and kids, but if I take it like a champ and get them out of the house fast enough. I might be able to watch a little of the game and have a beer before I go to sleep and come back here to do all this crap again." Office Lax sighed heavily, the vein on his forehead was pulsing so hard it could be seen through the skin.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story. Just let my hands free and give me my pipe. Please!" Rocket leaned against the table, giving him a wide toothy grin.

Officer Lax nodded slowly as if he were surrendering. "Officer Biggs, please bring Mr. Raccoon his pipe from lock up."

The tall female officer standing off to the side of the room nodded sharply and headed out the door. Rocket watched her go, his lips pulled back so far that Officer Lax could see all of his teeth. Once the door closed, Rocket let out a loud whistle. Officer Lax leaned back in his seat from the force of the loud whistle.

"Man, Laxxy! You're so lucky to have a partner that hot. It amazes me that you're able to get anything done with that caboose around." Rocket's tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth to catch the drool.

Officer Lax reached out hitting the a small green button on his remote. The energy beam around Rocket's arms shut down, giving himself free roam once again.

Officer Lax purposely picked up his blaster and put it back into his holster for safe keeping. "Well if you must know, Rocket, it's quite easy to look past that, since she is my sister.."

Rocket winced again, making an uncomfortable 'ick' face. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I was confused because her last name was Biggs and not Lax."

"Yeah, I guess the thought that she was married never crossed your mind." Officer Lax grumbled under his breath, his lips looked like they were barely moving under his bushy, black mustache.

Rocket folded his hands in front of him, twiddling his thumbs. "So, what you're really saying is, I have no chance with her, right?"

Officer Lax smiled a crooked smile. "Maybe you never know, her husband is a little fruity, would you like to meet him?"

"Yeah, I wanna size that guy up, gotta know what my competition is. You know what I mean?" Rocket started rubbing his hands together playfully.

Officer Lax looked over at the wall sized mirror. "Chief, please send in Mr. Biggs."

Rocket was starting to get the feeling of discomfort about the creepy smile on Officer Lax's face. "Heya, what are you smiling about bud?" He asked nervously.

Rocket watched the door closely as it slowly opened. Officer Biggs walked in with all of her beauty, in tow was a large dark skinned man. His deep brown eyes were hidden behind large black framed glasses. He was dressed in an expensive suit and carried a rather large, hard backed briefcase. Rocket didn't miss the fact that he was a surprisingly well built man, and no doubt could stomp the unarmed raccoon into paste.

"Hey Wes, thank you for getting here in such a timely fashion." Officer Lax smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"No problem, Reg! Mr. Raccoon, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Galactic Defender appointed to your case. In addition, I appreciate the fact that you think my wife had a nice 'caboose'. It will help with her self esteem" The man spoke with his deep soothing voice.

"Uhm...thank you for not holding it against me. I assure you, if I knew you were behind the two way mirror, I wouldn't have talk about your wife's voluptuous ass I such a carefree manor." Rocket said earnestly looking at ease, despite the giant man in front of him.

"I'll wave that too." A smile passed along his lips, his demeanor never changing.

Officer Biggs gave the large man a kiss on the cheek, before delivering a broken pipe to Rocket. "I'm sorry Raccoon, your pipe was busted when I found it. You know how those clowns in evidence can be so careless."

Officer Lax, and the Biggs shared a laugh at the expense of the Raccoon. Rocket took the pipe in his hands, looking down at it. His lips drew tightly against this teeth forcing his canines to show against the dark flesh of his lips. It was a grim look indeed. The pipe had been a gift from a friend, a dear friend that he had special feeling for. It wasn't just a thing that he could go down to the store and pick another one up.

"Alright Rocket, I did what you asked more or less. Now start taking." Officer Lax said tucking his thumbs into his belt.

"You want me to talk huh? Alright." Rocket tucked the broken pipe into the pocket of his jail fatigues.

Rock planted his feet hard against the edge of the table. With all of his strength, he pushed off. The table slammed Officer Lax hard in the stomach, forcing all the air out of his lungs. Rocket's chair tipped back giving him enough speed to roll to his feet. Officer Biggs was already reaching for her blaster while Rocket was darting forward to draw Officer Lax's blaster from it's holster.

Officer Lax was reaching up to retrieve his blaster, fighting to catch his breath, but was put down with a heavy cuff up side his head from his own blaster. A shot rang out, the blaster sounded loudly in the room. A smooth hiss was coming from Officer Biggs direction, but it was way too late. Rocket was already armed and on her in no time. Mr. Biggs angled himself between the Raccoon and his wife.

"Get out of my way you giant dumb mother..." The blaster came alive in his hand, firing two precise shots, both bolts hit their mark.

Mr. Biggs knees exploded, he let out a loud scream and dropped like a sack of potatoes. Rocket planted his feet in the center of the downed Mr. Biggs back and threw himself at Officer Biggs. His free hand gripped her blaster and he used his weight to pull it free from her hand. His other arm wrapped around her neck, pressing his blaster to her throat, it was still warm from the two shots fired. In the same second he spun her blaster around in his hand, before pressing it to her temple. Everything moved so fast that she didn't have time to react with what happened to her husband. It all rushed to her at once as she started to scream.

"Shut up!" Rocket tightened his grip around her neck squeezing tightly. "I didn't want this to happen, not at all. I've had a shitty past couple of weeks, all I want to do is get back to my friends. Now! You're going to carry me down to the hanger, and hand over your card keys to your vehicle. Move!"

Officer Biggs nodded slowly, trying to keep her composure as she stepped by her husband trying not too look at him in pain. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. It was full of officers with their blasters drawn. Rocket tightened his grip on her neck, pushing the blaster against her temple.

"No no! Please don't interfere. He shot my husband. I think Officer Lax is hurt. Take care of them. He agreed to let me go after I take him downstairs." Officer Biggs said, her voice choked from tears.

"That's right pigs! I have two blasters and a hostage and you know my rap sheet, there isn't enough officers in this building to take me on." Rocket hissed and pushed the blaster tighter to her head.

"Please!" Officer Biggs screamed.

Slowly the officers lowered their weapons and backed away, giving the pair some room to move. Officer Biggs hurried on through the crowd, Rocket arched around, making sure no one made any sudden moves as they went. Officer Biggs moved down the stairs at a brisk pace, all around her officers stood by looking on helplessly. They could see the look of fear in her eyes, pleading them to stay back. Soon she ducked into and open elevator and pushed the 'G' key. The two other officers in the elevator pressed there backs tightly against the wall, making sure to give Rocket plenty of space.

The doors slid open and Officer Biggs filed out with Rocket tightly plastered to her shoulders. Rocket took a moment to look around the large room. There were a few officers stationed around the garage next to their vehicles. A total count of four cameras. Rocket quickly lit them up, four precise shots, blowing them off the ceiling. The three officers pulled their weapons free aiming at them at the pair as they moved further into the garage. A look of hopelessness washed over Officer Biggs face. She was going to die, she just knew it. Rocket shook his head slowly and flexed his finger against the trigger, it depressed ever so slightly. Officer Biggs could hear the hum growing inside the chamber of the blaster.

"Please put your weapons down and get in the elevator, he's going to kill me!" Officer Biggs screamed frantically.

The three officers around the garage let their blasters slip to the ground with a loud clatter that echoed through the garage. One by one they filed into the elevator and watched, frustratedly, as the door closed behind them.

Rocket pulled the blaster away from her head and slipped down to the cold floor. "Goddamn, that was close."

Officer Biggs let out a long soft sigh and rubbed her temple where she was starting to bruise from how hard Rocket pushed the blaster into her. "I know! Why the hell were you so rough?"

"I needed to make sure we were believable. Nothing like getting discovered right in the middle of an escape. I would hate to have to kill a bunch of pigs. No offense." Rocket paced around the garage, gathering up the three other blasters from the floor, before dropping them off in the familiar squad speeder that had brought him here.

"None taken. You know, I think we were very convincing." Officer Biggs leaned down and picked him up in her arms and balanced his small body on her large breasts.

"I agree, you played it off nicely." Rocket leaned close, kissing her lips softly. "Oh and sorry about your hubby's knees, I didn't want him to kick me in my beautiful face."

Officer Biggs kissed back teasingly. "No need to apologize. Thanks to you blowing out his knees, he'll be the right height for when he and my brother go out on their 'bonding' excursions."

"Eww man, gross!" Rocket winced and gave a dashing smile. "So is that why you were so easily tempted earlier in my cell?"

"What can I say. I'm a girl who like exotic things, on and in me." She whispered hotly against the fur on his face.

"Oh, behave. If we had more time I might show you a couple more tricks I know. But for now, can I have my real pipe?" Rocket asked, his fingers meandering around her goods playfully.

"Everything all ready for you, I put all your stuff in your duffel bag in the back seat. My card is in the ignition. Oh my god, I'm just glad to finally be free of this terrible job." Officer Biggs slowly ran her fingers along his muzzle playfully.

"Well there is just one thing sweetness, I'm a of course a genetically created killing machine of my word you see. I promised all those people, I'd let you go after we got to the garage." Rocket could see the devastation forming in her eyes even as he spoke. "No hard feelings I hope?"

In a quick flash, he smacked her aside the head with the butt of a blaster. Her body fell limply to the ground, bringing him with her. He hopped off right as she hit the floor; out like a light. He looked at her and sighed softly. It didn't seem it, but he was really sorry for the way he treated her, but he knew it was all for the best, that he keep everyone from getting too close to him.

Just then the elevator doors opened and that was his cue to leave. He climbed into the cockpit of the small speeder ship. Officer Biggs wasn't lying, it was already warmed up for him. He gripped the handle and lurched forward, slamming down on the accelerator. The ship responded gracefully and lifted from the floor. He reached up and hit the button to open up the garage door. Nothing happened. They must have jammed the doors. Rocket was hoping to avoid any unpleasant conflict, but that just wasn't how things worked for him ever.

The officers that piled out of the elevator were already on him. The garage was full of blaster fire, he could hear the bolts slamming into the speeder. There was no way around it, he was going to have to break through the door without help. He reached behind him, pulling the heavy duffel bag from the back seat, into the seat next to him. He unzipped the duffel bag and felt around. Pipe pouch, clothes, Groot Pick, there it was. He pulled out a hyper sonic grenade, guaranteed to free him from any sticky situation.

Rocket flew closer to the door, letting the speeder hover. Sliding the carbon steel slider all the way to the right and heard a satisfying beep from the grenade. He pushed the button to pop open the cockpit and smirked as he counted in his head. On two he tossed the round cylinder, closing the cockpit. As his mind reached three, there was a heavy whomp, and a shock wave rolled out. It shook the small speeder, rattling Rocket's head.

The wave destroyed the other speeders close to it, knocking all the other officers to the ground. Rocket had his opening and started moving for it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Officer Biggs, standing there looking at him. She was gripping the side of her head, as her long black hair danced around her face. Again a pang of guilt played through him, something he didn't feel that often. Man she was beautiful, he thought as he blew her a kiss on his way out of the garage.

Officer Biggs swooned a bit and shook her head. "That is one hell of a man." She whispered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It Went a Little Something Like This...

Rocket used all the know how that he had on hand to navigate through the thick air traffic of Convogue. He made sure he was well into the looming blackness of space and out of the jurisdiction of the Ar'Leirian Peacekeepers before putting the speeder on auto pilot. Rocket took a deep breath and relaxed into the leather seat for a long moment, trying to gather his thoughts. There wasn't much room in the small speeder cockpit.

The first and most important part of getting home was to make his escape. _That's a big ol' check mark on the mental list, _Rocket thought, as he looked over the scanners for any approaching ships in his vicinity. Once he was comfortable with the readings and relaxed again, as far as he could tell, the incompetent planet police had taken every opportunity to stop him, but he was just too sly to be caught. Of course there was no doubt in his mind they were going to hire some more bounty hunters to come after him. In truth he didn't mind much. It was much easier to kill bounty hunters than a police officer anyway.

Rocket turned to his duffel bag that was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. His brown eyes scanned over the bag and a hint of sadness washed over him. Some people just can't seem to keep their promises, he thought. He reached in feeling around, he remembered feeling it earlier during his escape. There it was, he pulled out his Groot pick. In truth it was just one little piece of his much larger friend, Groot. Groot was a sentient tree from planet X. It should be stressed that he was a giant tree creature that had plenty of strength to boot. A quiet sort, and a tree of very few words. Groot was a good friend and they had been through a lot together. Even though Groot didn't agree with everything Rocket did, he stood by him all the same.

Back to the Groot pick, it was a long standing joke. Groot pick was a way for them to rendezvous if they ever became separated and Rocket got in trouble. Groot would just cease to exist in his other form, and regrow from the little wooden sliver. Thanks for Rocket's ability and uncontrollable mouth always getting him in trouble, the Groot pick had come in handy so many time before.

Rocket stuck the Groot pick into the soft rubber on the console and cleared his throat. "Hey Groot, can you ask Pete what his coordinates are for me?"

Pete, Peter Quill also known as Star-Lord had always been a decent friend to Rocket. They'd been through a few tussles and have always come out on top. Rocket's main plan was to rendezvous with the rest of the Guardians, rest up a little, and then take care of a few things.

While Rocket waited to hear a response, he pulled his prison fatigue shirt off, followed by his fatigue pants. He struggled to keep his seating against the slick leather upholstery and the bare fur of his backside. He contorted his body around, luckily because of his small stature it made navigating the confines of the small cockpit easier. He pulled his Guardian uniform back on, a little perturbed from the dried blood stains on his shirt. At least it was easier to get into his clothes than it was to get out of the prison fatigues. Despite the blood it felt good to be in his old Guardian uniform again. He didn't think it would give him much clout in this part of the galaxy, but at least he wasn't wearing his prison outfit anymore.

"I am Groot..." The pick in the dash console chimed in finally, as Rocket sat back down in his seat.

"No buddy, I don't need any help right now. Besides that I doubt you'll fit in this small ass cockpit. Thanks anyway." Raccoon returned his attention back to his duffel bag.

"i am groot..." The voice simmered through from the pick.

"Nah man, I'm really fine. What did Quill say about the Coordinates?" Rocket found what he was looking forward to, a decompressed metal flask. "Hot damn, that hussy sure held up her end of the bargain."

He unscrewed the cap on the flask and tipped it back. The liquid was harsh at first, but quite a bit smoother as it went down. He wasn't sure how she knew what his favorite drink was, but she did. A warm rush flooded through his body making his tail twitch. He quickly screwed the cap back on and slipped it into the pocket on the inside flap of his Guardian jacket.

"I am Groot?" The pick once again chimed in.

"What do you mean he wants my coordinates? Do you realize that I'm wanted by a whole damn planet here I'm not that far away from them. If he thinks I'm gonna be floating around their orbit while waiting for him to swing by and get me, he has another thing coming." Rocket flew into a rage, which in other circumstances he would have admitted might have been a little out of order, but right now it seemed justified.

"I AM GROOT!" It was obvious that Groot was starting to lose his patience with the back and forth.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry! Just tell him to meet me at the Two Tone Bar on Planet Rylex. This is a short range craft so that'll be as far as I can go without compressing like an aluminum can." Rocket said leaning back in the uncomfortable seat. "Man, no wonder cops suck so much. If I had to sit in a seat like this all day, I'd be too sore to do my job too."

"I...am Groot?" His buddy asked encouragingly.

"Nah, don't really wanna talk about it. It's been a very long few weeks." Rocket said softly as he pulled the heavy blaster from the duffel bag and set it on the floor of the speeder's passenger side.

Rocket started digging through his bag once more, pulling free his pipe pouch. Such a precious item, nothing could ever take it's place. It was his treasure, and one of a kind to boot. He slid the pouch safely home in a pocket at his thigh. The last thing he pulled out of the bag, was a sub sandwich wrapped in aluminum foil. Office Biggs was nice enough to get a sandwich for two, just for him. She was such a thoughtful lady, and so giving...and receiving as well. Thought Rocket vulgarly as he opened the sandwich rolling down the aluminum foil.

"I...am...Groot?" Once again with a very encouraging tone.

Rocket's lips smacked loudly as little crumbs of bread rained down onto his chest and lap. "Oh my gods, alright I'll tell you, if you're not going to let me alone about it."

"I Am Groot!" It was easy to hear the tone was one of happiness.

"Where do you want me to start at?" Rocket said taking another huge bite of the sandwich.

"I am Groot?" The questioning tone was unmistakable.

"Alright here I go, but it's very long and boring story." Rocket stated. "And don't think I'm going to put my sandwich down, you're going to have to hear the story while I eat it."

An understanding grunt followed by an even. "I am Groot." Came from the Groot pick.

"Alright! Well you remember not that long ago when I told you I had to go to Planet Ar'Leir to see an old friend?..."

Peter Quill leaned back in his seat, taking another bite from his can of raviolis. "No, I completely understand, Rocket. This guy was very important to you and you wanna go see him before he croaks, I'm not judging you. What has me and the rest of the Guardians..."

"Don't include us in your argument." Drax grumbled before hefting a large container and paced out of the door with it.

"Thanks Drax" Peter Quill smirked, before leaning forward in his chair. "...As I was saying...What has me bummed is that, you're leaving us right before the reward ceremony, where get accommodations of excellence, for you know saving the galaxy and stuff."

"Pete, come on. You know for a fact that's not what's going to happen when you get there. There is going to be some yelling from Nova Corps about how we should work harder at not causing so much city wide, planet wide, or galaxy wide damage, you pick which one they'll bitch about. Nick Fury will probably be there, he's going to piss and moan about how we need to strive to get along with the Avengers or whatever leotard wearing super freaks S.H.I.E.L.D. has working for them. Then, before any medals are given out, there will be a cameo from one of three people- that Deadpool doofus, that overly hairy, angry guy with the claws, or that creepy old guy who mysteriously seems to pop up everywhere. Then someone is going to start some crazy slow clapping, and everyone will cheer. You'll make out with Gamora, maybe even get her to dance. Some crazy chick'll call me cute..." Rocket took a deep breath after his long rant. "And you know how much I hate being called cute."

Peter Quill looked away thoughtfully. "Yeah, that all sounds about right. Are you sure you don't want to be there though, you know...for all the festivities."

"Nah, last time I had a run in with Deadpool, he tried to make out with me. Claimed it was the booze or something, but I know what it is, he just can't get enough of the furry dude." Rocket stopped for a moment and sighed. "But seriously, this guy means a lot to me. And no, not in a gay way either. Maybe someday, you know, when you're less of a douche bag I'll tell you more about him."

"Oh thanks for that. Man I'm so loved around here it hurts." Peter Quill nodded slowly and stood up from his seat, holding out his half empty can of food as if he were pointing. "But I understand that you have things you have to do. I hope you can at least make it to the after party."

Rocket grabbed Peter Quill's hand and gave a firm handshake. "Thank you so much for understanding, and I'll try to make it to the after party."

"Good, cause I'm going to be really lonely being the only one that shows up." Peter Quill and Rocket chuckled, before both of them parted ways.

Rocket stopped short as he noticed Groot had been standing right behind him. "Whoa! How long have you been there big guy?"

"I am Groot!" The tall tree, slowly bend down to lend a shoulder.

Rocket quickly scurried up Groot's arm, finding a nice place to roost. "Alright! To the hanger, big guy."

The tree let out a long, low rumble. "I am Groot."

"Yeah I'm going on a trip, I shouldn't be gone longer than a week or two." Rocket lightly patted the side of Groot's head.

"I am Groot!" Groot crouched down and slipped under a door frame into a hall.

"I don't think so buddy, the guys need you here. This whole accommodations ceremony has got them scared and they need you to protect them." Rocket grunted as he grabbed hold of Groot, who passed through another door and down a ramp into a small hanger.

"I...am...Groot." Groot said with a low rumbling chuckle.

"Ha, that's what I said too." Rocket slid down Groot's arm to the floor, before pacing over to his small speeder.

"I am Groot?" Groot questioned lumbering up behind Rocket.

"Nah, I'm already packed and ready to go." Rocket flicked a switch on his wrist band and the cockpit slowly opened.

Groot grunted heavily. "I am Groot!"

"What? If he would have said no, I would have left anyway." Rocket turned around crossing his arms before leaning against his ship.

"I...am...groot..." Groot said sadly.

"Oh come on buddy, it won't be that bad, I promise." Rocket patted the large tree's thigh. "You know there is one thing you can do for me before I leave. Gimme one of those Groot picks, just in case I get in a little bit of trouble and need a hand."

The large tree reached up to the side of his head, pulling a long splinter free. "I am Groot!" He reached down and held the splinter out to Rocket.

What was a splinter to Groot, had been a small stick to Rocket's small hands.

Rocket took it and tucked it neatly between his teeth like a cigarette, before ripping it out of his mouth. "Ick man, you need to take a bath."

Groot laughed a deep rumbling laugh and gave a heavy pat to Rocket's back sending him sprawling on the metal floor. "Thanks big guy, my back was just starting to feel better too."

Rocket did a push up, before standing up. "Alright buddy, I'm off. You stay out of trouble, and take care of those guys. God knows they can't do it themselves."

Rocket climbed up into the cockpit, buckling himself in, he could hear an understanding, "I am Groot." Calling out behind him, right before he slipped his headset on.

Rocket closed the cockpit, giving Groot a thumbs up and a big smile. Groot gave a heavy nod and took several steps back so he could watch Rocket leave. There was a slow whirring sound filling the small hanger. The small carrier crane lowered Rocket's speeder through the blast energy field and opened, dropping Rocket ship into space. There was a hot white light from the engines of Rocket's ship, that was followed by the speeder rocketing off into space.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

You Can Leave, but It'll Never Leave You.

"This is Star Speeder X-23, requesting a docking bay to land, over." Rocket called out through the headset.

The flight had gone off without so much as a hitch, with the exception of the flight being much longer than he'd expected it would have been. Rocket had predicted to be there the day before, but things had gotten a little out of hand at the last rest stop he'd made. The real problem he lamented now was spending the night in the drunk tank, but there was little he could do about that fact now. The good thing was that he'd had enough credits to make his own bail. Which he was told was forbidden, but when he made the offer to the right guard, he was set free shortly.

"This is Ar'Leir ground crew, we are running your vehicle's information through the system right this second, we should have an opening for you in no time. Please stand by and if you could stay clears of the freight flight path. We are uploading those coordinates to you as we speak. Lastly there will be a customs officer waiting for you when you land, he just wants to make sure you're not bringing anything dangerous onto the planet. Do you copy?" Rocket could tell that the person he was speaking with, wasn't overly excited about his job, but had all of his schtick well rehearsed to make it sound like he cared.

"I copy, just let me know as soon as there is an opening, over." Rocket leaned back into his seat feeling his eyes growing heavy, soon he would be at the Thoke farm and with his friend.

Artemis Dagon was a friend from long ago. Friend may have even been to informal of a word. Teacher, mentor, and father would have been more accurate. Rocket had not even been a teen when he had first met the older gentleman. He'd gotten into some serious trouble when he was a kid and in lieu of jail time. He was spared at such a young age and was turned over to Artemis to work on his farm for the summer. It had been a tough summer, but he'd learned so much. Artemis was a fair master, but didn't allow for much wiggle room with the rules. Along with following the rules, he also expected his kids, as well as Rocket to do lessons every morning before they headed out to do their chores.

Rocket jumped at the sudden static in his ear from his headset. "Star Speeder X-23, this is Ar'Leir ground crew, you've been cleared to land at Docking Platform M9, we're sending you coordinates right now. Welcome to Planet Ar'Leir, please be on your best behavior, over."

"I read you, over and out." Rocket said through his clenched teeth, clasping the flight controls and pushed them forward, sending the ship rocketing onward.

The small cockpit came to life with a soft blip from his helm console, letting Rocket know that he was getting too close to the freight flight path. Time for rendezvousing with his friend was growing short. He thought he should just cut across the flight path and be on his way. He was well aware that it would be faster to cut across the flight path, bringing too much attention to himself might add some unnecessary delay to his time. It was almost a guarantee since the customs officer would be waiting for him to land. It was hard for him to admit, but he was going to have to play nice right at this moment.

He pulled back on the flight controls, they responded with ease and his Speeder moved effortlessly around the freight flight path. His reward for playing nice was the annoying blip from his helm went away. It would have to do, he though. Quickly he was back on course and in less then ten minutes he would be on the ground and on his way to the Thoke farm.

The speeder glided in with ease and lowered down to a gentle landing on the rather small platform. No doubt these platforms were reserved for the smaller vessels, and lower income travelers. Rocket didn't mind it much, it was a better way to stay incognito. Not that he was hiding from anyone, but he sure didn't want to run into anymore trouble than he already had.

Rocket powered down his speeder, before retrieving the Signature card key from the console. Nothing worse than someone stealing his vehicle, leaving him stranded on this planet. Besides there was no telling how long it would take Peter Quill to come and rescue him. Not to mention, he no longer had any credits left for lodging. Rocket reached behind his seat and pulled an old gray poncho out, throwing it over his head and across his narrow shoulders. This would do a good job covering up his Guardian uniform, it only did so much to comfort him. Everything about who he was, made him stick out like a sore thumb.

With one final check of his person to make sure he had everything before opening the cockpit, and sliding down to the ground. He reached back to grab his duffel bag, throwing it across his shoulders. It wasn't that heavy, thank goodness, nothing worse than carrying a heavy bag all over hell's highway. He pushed the red button just inside hatch to the cockpit, and watched it close and lock tight.

Rocket rounded his ship, he could already see the customs officer standing by the platform to receive him. A tall gaunt man, that looked like he'd seen better days. His gray eyes had no reflection of a personality. It took Rocket a second to figure out whether or not the person was real or a robot. If he had been a robot, it wouldn't have surprise Rocket one bit. A lot of customs officers were just machines that you sent your stuff through to get scanned. Rocket reached into his breast pocket under his poncho and pulled out a clear plastic card.

The customs officer didn't miss a beat. He reached down, took the card and scanned it with a little hand held device. The device let out a soft bleep. Rocket's lips grew tightly along his sharp teeth. The customs officer pursed his lips and sneered, showing rows of sharp yellow teeth. He pushed the scan button again, and there was another soft bleep. Rocket felt his muscle tense in his legs. He didn't want to have to cause harm to this fellow, but if he had too, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"This damn thing has been giving me the business all day. I miss the old scanners they use to have." The guys voice was freakishly deep, to the point that Rocket jumped a bit when he heard it.

"Technology am I right?" Rocket said with a forced chuckle, his fingers finding the handle of his knife under his poncho.

The customs officer scanned the card once again and was rewarded with a chime this time. "There you go, Mr. Johnson. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Rocket let out a long quiet sigh and let the handle of his knife slip from his fingers. "Please call me Slim." Rocket shifted to loosen the tense quivering in his legs.

"Certainly Slim, here is your card back. I have to scan you now, and then you can be on your way. Are you carrying any weapons?" The customs officer handed Rocket back his card and started punching some numbers in on his scanner.

"I have a standard blaster in my duffel bag, and a dagger in a sheath on my back. They're just for protection." Rocket cleared his throat, he'd bought the blaster off of the black market, it was registered to his Johnson alias. The dagger had been his for years.

"I understand. You can't be too careful in this galaxy of ours anymore. Pirates and what not are always out there trying to make a quick buck on the unprepared." The customs officer chuckled as he started scanning the bag.

At first the look of the customs officer had been so misleading, but now he seemed to be a very nice guy. Rocket thought about how nice it was that everything was going smoothly for a change. It was a pleasant surprise to be sure.

"Alright everything check out Mr. Johnson, Slim. Welcome to the capital city Cenvogue, the pride and joy of Planet Ar'Leir." The customs officer gave a very ridged smile, before turning and walking back up walkway to the station door.

"Hey. what tram do I take to get to the Thoke farms?" Rocket called as he started along the walkway after him.

"Take Tram G. It has private cabins, and shouldn't take you longer than an hour to get to the farms." The customs officer called out behind him, before stepping through the doors and disappearing.

"Tram G...sounds perfect, thanks." Rocket said quietly as he picked up his pace a bit.

The station was hustling and bustling, it seemed to be the main hub of merchants, students, upper class and lower class folks alike. Much of the alien lifeforms in the building were Ar'Leirian natives. Ar'Leirian's resemblance to Earth's Otters was amazing. The main differences were that they could vocalize, walk upright, and functioned much the same as Rocket did. They had a very rich history not unlike Earthlings. They joined the Galactic Civilization Council shortly after it had been founded and still remained a strong presents. One that valued peace and prosperity. They had been one of the first races to set up trade route all over the galaxy. Spices, tobacco, and homemade craftsmanship was some of the most popular things they exported. All in all Rocket found them to be quite an impressive race.

Unfortunately with time many had given up their traditions and joined the rest of the universe in the day to day norm. Their once beautiful garbs and handmade tools had been surrendered for more affordable mass produced crap that was being shipped in from off world. He remembered his friend Artemis wore clothes that had only been made by his wife, even his work clothes. The same went for his children. He couldn't help but wonder if that had changed as well.

Once Artemis's oldest son had brought home a pair of denim overalls to wear in the fields while he worked. Artemis had made him remove every stitch from the fabric, breaking it down into individual piece. Then made him sew it back together, just to show him how difficult it was. Lastly he paid his son nothing for the work that he'd done. The lesson was clear, he told his son that was how much the workers in the factory that made the overalls got paid to make them.

It was a strict lesson, but one he hoped the boy learned and held onto for all these years. Rocket moved around the crowd easily, making sure to keep his eyes out for pickpockets. It was only common knowledge that this was a perfect place for thieves to hide out. Rocket was a firm believer in stealing to get a hot meal was alright once and awhile, but he had a lot less credits now than he'd had before. Rocket moved around a large group of people and jumped up onto a bench looking through the crowds. Tram G was right up ahead. It looked as though there were still passengers waiting to ride, which was a good sign, it meant he hadn't already missed the tram.

Rocket jumped down and moved through the field of legs. The Ar'Leirians were the only other ones close to his size. It was good to see that so many merchants made their way to this planet. Maybe he would have to borrow some money from Peter Quill and go shopping before he left, maybe even get some gifts for his friends back home. A hand moved up behind him and pulled on his poncho, bringing him back to his senses. He snatched around, coming eye to eye with an older Ar'Leirian woman, someone who looked so familiar to him. For a moment he couldn't believe it, but he eased into a warm hug with the heavy set woman.

"Aisha! It's been like a million years." Rocket said, it felt like he had stepped into a time warp and was transferred back to when he was a much younger man.

"Rocky, you beautiful boy. Where have you been? We were expecting you yesterday. My brother is overjoyed to see you again." The woman moved up taking his arm, leading him along the way to tram G.

Rocket staggered along after her, trying to match her pace. Roughly she pushed through the people on the platform as she went on her merry way. She was a large woman even for her race and was known for being rude to strangers. It was just who she was, she'd always been that way for as long as Rocket had known her. It was only one of many reasons Rocket liked her.

"I'm sorry about that Aisha, I got detained at the last rest stop. I wish I could have been here sooner." Rocket explained as he finally got his feet under him.

"Oh I know, I saw it all over the news this morning." Aisha laughed heartily.

"Damn, you saw that? I thought you guys didn't have televisions." Rocket stopped abruptly, bumping into Aisha who had also stopped before the ticket taker.

Aisha looked him in the eye and nodded. "Things at home have changed a lot since Arty...er Artemis Jr. took over."

"Arty's in charge, that must have been pretty hard on Artemis." Rocket said fearing the worst.

"Yes. Listen this really isn't the place to discuss this right now, lets get on the tram and I'll fill you in on the way home." Aisha said stepping up to the ticket taker at the podium.

"Home." Rocket said quietly.

Thoke farms had been his home for several years, until he moved away to the Keystone Quadrant. Even that didn't feel as much like home as this place did. Rocket was brought out of his memory by the sound of Aisha's boisterous laughter. Then before he could react, she pulled him onto the tram. Aisha pulled him along while she talked. Rocket couldn't make out what she was saying over the shuffling of his poncho against his uniform. He was once again struggling to regain his footing. The woman was a haus for sure and wasn't afraid to let people know it. They'd passed several open doors before stopping in front of cabin twelve. Aisha moved so Rocket could get in first.

"Hurry and get yourself comfortable boy, because there won't be much room in there once I get my rump in the seat." Aisha chided playfully.

Rocket could barely stifle his laughter as he pulled the duffel bag off his back and slid it under his seat. Then he pulled his poncho off and rolled it into a makeshift pillow, dropping it onto the back of the seat. Quickly he turned around and sat down in the seat getting comfortable. The seats were much softer than the ones in his speeder. His back was definitely loving it.

"Alright Rocky, I'm coming in ready or not." Aisha said moving through the doors, closing them behind her.

Just as she'd said, the room got much smaller when she entered. Surely she'd been exaggeration at just how small it was going too get once she was in. She sat down in the seat next to Rocket, wincing at how tight the armrests were around her posterior, With a quick adjustment, she pulled the other armrest up into the seat giving herself more room for comfort.

"Whew that was a tight fit, this body ain't what it use to be. Ten years ago I was quite the looker." Aisha chuckled softly nudging Rocket in his side.

Rocket smiled, trying hard not to give away the fact that he was laughing internally. Aisha had always been a big woman, even more so now than before. She used to remark that a woman couldn't be a proper mother if she didn't have handles for her kids to latch onto. Aisha turned and looked at Rocket, while she was digging through her shoulder bag.

"Speaking of quite the looker. You've become quite the sexy little thing. Look at you all dapper in your uniform. So did they give you that for being one of them Protectors of the Universe." There was a playful tone in her voice, she was definitely as spry as she always had been.

"Guardians of the Galaxy..." Rocket corrected her while straightening his shirt a bit. "Yeah isn't it nice. They're actually Nova uniforms refashioned for the team to wear."

"Fancy, fancy! I can't believe bad ass Rocket Raccoon became a cop." Aisha pulled an old fabric tobacco pouch and a long stemmed pipe out of her bag.

"Yeah isn't that swell. In truth I did it to make you all proud of me." Rocket looked up at her and smirked.

"We were always proud of you Rocky. You weren't a bad kid, just a lonely one." Aisha packed some of her sweet smelling tobacco into her pouch.

Rocket closed his eyes as the scent tickled his nose. Everything came back to him in a rush. It was a simple snatch and grab operation. He just needed to get some food for the week. It had been shortly after he'd escaped the laboratory. Escaped being a strong word, he'd actually blew it up while he was fleeing. Lucky for him the escape pod had brought him to Convogue. Any other planet in the Galaxy would have been worse by far. Not even ten years old and abandoned on the streets. What is a child of ten suppose to do, especially one that didn't have a mother or a father. In a way the scientists who created him were his parents, but they had been far more cruel than any parent should be. Luckily they'd taught him just enough to survive on his own.

He'd made a life for himself ducking into abandoned apartments, stealing whatever he needed to survive. On several occasions when the law enforcement did catch him, he managed to escape. Rocket didn't want to end up in an orphanage, he'd heard too many other kids talk about how terrible a place it was to end up. He would find his way on the streets if he had to.

One day he'd met a man named Miserable Mike, a bum that lived a few blocks away. Mike was a good enough sort and helped the other gutter kids when they needed it. Of course nothing was for free. Rocket had been having a terrible few days without being able to get some food. Mike had promised to take him in. All he had to do was steal some food from the local markets delivery truck. Just enough for a week. It was an easy job, Mike had said. Rocket had shoplifted before, but never anything that large, but Rocket's options were limited. He was starving and it was getting awfully cold on the streets at night. Rocket hadn't even made it to the back of the truck when he was caught. All they had to do was close the doors and wait for the law enforcers to arrive. They had been nice enough, sympathetic to his young age, but they still had to do their jobs.

The judge was fair, spend your summer on the Thoke farm he'd said, free room and board. All he had to do is was follow the rules and work as hard as he could. It seemed fair. Rocket took a deep breath and shuffled his feet along the cold metal mesh floor. Aisha reached over, resting her hand on Rocket's knee. Rocket snatched awake and looked into Aisha's eyes.

"Where you at honey?" There it was, that mothering tone he use to know.

"I dunno, there's just something about this planet. The smell, the sound of your voice. I can't help but fall into memories that I've locked away for long time." Rocket hadn't even noticed that the tram had left the station until just then, he reached down and dug through the pocket at his thigh for his pipe bag.

Aisha took a long drag off of her pipe and blew it up into the vent system. "That how it is here Rocky. This place has a way of doing that to people." There was a long lingering sadness in her voice.

Rocket took a long moment to study her face. It was the first time since they'd met back at the station that he realized that she was much older now than before. Not just in numbers, but in problems and worries. Aisha did so well when it came to hiding it, but now there was something wrong. Rocket wanted to know, he felt like he had to know. He ran through all the things he could say to start up the conversation. It seemed that time had slowed down, just for this moment. Everything was deathly quiet. What could he say?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Memories are a Bitch, Aren't They?

Rocket's nimble fingers worked the clasp free on his tobacco pouch. The warm smell of tobacco filled the the room, mixing with the smoke from Aisha's pipe. He pulled free a short stemmed pipe, handcrafted from the Kali tree, which was native to the very planet he was on now. Aisha's eyes grew larger.

"I don't believe it, is that the pipe Alicia made for you? Good Gods, I remember her working on that thing so hard." Aisha said, choking a little on her smoke.

Rocket jumped at the sudden sound of her voice in the quiet cabin. "Yeah, it sure is. It's the most precious thing I own. I always keep it on me." Rocket said quietly, as he took a pinch of the finely shaved tobacco and packed it into the bowl of the pipe.

"She was so in love with you Rocket. Whenever she had a moment, she would fill our ears with talk of you." Aisha chuckled, letting the pipe rest on her bottom lip.

Lifting the pipe stem to his lips, he clenched his teeth around the stem to hold it in place. "Yeah, I know she did. I wish she hadn't left to join the military."

Aisha had once again slipped into silence, again her age was starting to show. The wave of desperate sadness had returned as before. Rocket sought her out from the corner of his eyes. He'd found the source of the lingering sadness. Not much ever made Aisha sad, but twice in so many moments the sadness had been devastating.

Rocket closed up his tobacco pouch. In a small pocket at the front of the pouch was a device known as a Spark. This one was of his own design, it was so named because when you pushed the button on the side of it, it would shoot a very short laser burst, that would light any kindling, cigarette, or pipe. It was a very old product that was hard to find, and even harder to maintain since he'd customized it himself.

Rocket angled the Spark just right, as he'd done hundreds of times before. There was a soft hum, and a red light hit the packed tobacco causing it to light. He took a long drag from the pipe, until he was comfortable with the glow of the embers. His fingers masterfully worked the smooth wood of the pipe, as if it were second nature to him. The soft wood of the stem lightly caressed his dark lips, pulling him into images of his past. Artemis and his family were always associated with them. Alicia was the reason for some of his favorite memories, as well as his worse.

Aisha sniffled sharply. "You know she's gone now...passed beyond."

"Yeah, I read about it. Her vessel went supernova after taking a photon blast. Two hundred souls were lost on the U.S.F. Tesla." Word for word from the article title, he'd kept the old news tablet in his knapsack for years until he'd lost it.

"That's right, Artemis died a little that day. So soon after he'd recovered from her leaving to join the military." Aisha said, tapping the ashes from her pipe before returning it to her bag.

"Yeah, me too." Rocket said, clearing his throat.

Aisha chuckled a bit, it wasn't a fun loving chuckle, but more of a snide one. "You didn't just die Rocky, you reverted. You went back to your old ways. Became a thug. You broke Alicia's heart, she tried to contact you every damn day after you left. You ignored her, the last thing she ever said to Artemis before she died, was she wished she could talk to you one more time."

"Yeah, that's what Arty told me when he contacted me about Artemis. If I had it to do over again, I would, you have to believe me." Rocket closed his eyes and tried to retain his composure, his temper was pounding in his ears now.

"I sure as hell hope you would. I can see that you're making an effort now. But you have to work harder. My brother doesn't have long for this life. Seeing you succeed would do him a world of good. It might help him get over all the bad blood he's been passing around for you." Aisha said, waving the smoke from Rocket's pipe out of her face.

"I'm trying..." Rocket said softly as he took another puff off of his pipe.

"What the hell is that tobacco you're smoking? It smells terrible." Aisha snapped, changing the subject.

"I got it from a place called Earth. I bought it in bulk, and still have so much of it to smoke. I'm not really fond of it." Rocket said, doing his best to sound sincere and play along with the conversation.

"You could just order from Ar'Leir, I know they ship all over the galaxy now." Aisha said, nudging him in the side softly.

"I know, but it's so expensive. Being a Guardian doesn't really pay well... or at all for that matter. So I bounty hunt on the side to make my wages. I've not really gotten to do it much recently." Rocket turned his pipe over and tapped it on the arm of the seat.

Aisha noticed how much care he took with the pipe, it was indeed precious to him. "I'm sorry Rocky, I didn't mean to lose my temper with you. I'm just still having so much trouble dealing with everything going on. After Alicia passed away, things have gone downhill. My two boys have been shipped off to Nova Corps, and I've not heard from them for months. Once Arty took over the farm, he's changed everything. Sure we make more money now than we ever did before, but we're losing our traditional ways. And he's up to no good..."

"What do you mean?" Rocket asked, placing his pipe back into the tobacco pouch.

Aisha sighed deeply, and shook her head the grim look had returned. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm sure Artemis wants to be the one to fill you in on all of this."

"To make matters worse, Artemis is bedridden now. Arty tells me he has to be quarantined so I can't even go up and see him." Aisha whispered softly.

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry." Rocket turned his head to look at her.

Aisha was fumbling with her hands. "No, It's alright now. Arty assured me that after you'd come to see Artemis, then he would work something out with the doctor."

Rocket didn't say anything, he just leaned back in his seat wearily, the back of his head sinking into the rolled up poncho. After spending so long trying to dodge his past, it was always emotionally draining to deal with it. Alicia and he had been so close, the first woman he'd ever loved. She was the woman who every other woman was stacked up against. Whenever he would hold her, he honestly felt safe. That little boy who was tortured in the lab and abandoned was gone, leaving Rocket as he was meant to be. As much pleasure as she'd poured into his life, she also caused the most pain, and left a hole in his heart larger than possible. When she left, he became empty, angry, and confused.

"Rocky, I've decided to follow in my mother's footsteps. I'm leaving to join the military so I can protect and serve the galaxy." Alicia said firmly, a light breeze pushed through her dress sending it flowing outward.

"Why? Why do you have to go? What's going to happen to me while you're gone?" Rocket could feel a fire rising inside of him as he slammed the axe head down upon the log he was chopping.

"Rocky, don't be this way. You knew something like this was bound to happen. Remember all the war games we used to play? They weren't games to me. Remember when I told you years ago, that if I could I would join the military just like my mom did. This isn't new. This isn't a phase." Alicia took a step forward.

Rocket bit his bottom lip and chopped down into the wooden stump, leaving the axe there. "I know, but that was before there was a you and me."

"There will always be a you and me Rocky. You can come with me, we can fly around the galaxy together. If you like it, we can even get married. Hell, if you want, you can enlist, so we'll always be together." Alicia hugged herself against the growing evening breeze.

"What about your life right here? Your dad wants you to take over the farm and run it. We can do it together. I don't want leave it behind." Rocket tucked his hands in his pocket.

Alicia could see that he was withdrawing into himself as he so often did when dealing with emotions and stuff he couldn't control. "My life isn't with the farm. Arty will take over and do what he has to do, for this place. As for leaving this place behind, it won't be like that forever. We'll still come back here every chance we get."

"I don't think you're being fair, what about my feelings on the matter?" Rocket asked, a childish tone hitting his voice.

"This isn't about you Rocky. This is about wanting to make this galaxy a safer place. Wouldn't you like to be able to say you've made a difference? I know I would." Alicia spoke softly as she took another step closer to him.

"Screw this galaxy, what has it ever given you? Or me? The only difference I want to make is being with you." Rocket said softly, trying to draw even further into himself.

If he could, he would just implode into himself like a collapsing star. Maybe even pull her in with him. Rocket knew it was selfish and destructive thinking, but love sometimes meant being selfish and a little destructive. Alicia took another step forward, wrapping her arms around Rocket's middle. She rested her head against his. He was little shorter than her so his face was pressed into her neck. She couldn't tell if he were crying, it was hard to tell from his even breathing. She'd liked to believe he was. Some other emotion other than anger. Her father had warned her about getting involved with someone who was "damaged", she believed that Rocket was worth that risk. Now she had to deal with him the only way she could. Tenderness was what he needed most of all.

"I'm not leaving you Rocket, I'm just growing up. Growing up for both of us, so we can have some semblance of a future together, a happy life." Alicia whispered softly in his ear.

"I know. I'm sorry, I can be so selfish sometimes." Rocket believed he understood, but still felt terrible inside.

"It's alright, we all can be selfish sometimes, it's what makes us different from fish or beast." Alicia rubbed his back slowly.

"I just want you to know that I'm not fine with this, and it'll take me a long time to be fine with it. I will try though, I promise. When do you leave for training?" Rocket gave her a soft kiss to her throat.

"I don't expect you to be fine with it. But I know you're strong so you will overcome it. I will be leaving in two weeks." Alicia stepped back so she could see his eye, he had been crying, she could see it now.

"Alright then, lets make the best out of these last two weeks together. Starting tomorrow of course, we should get back before your dad worries." Rocket said taking a few steps away, only to feel her pull him back.

"Not yet, I want to give you something first." Alicia pulled Rocket back into her and they kissed deeply.

It had been the first real kiss he'd ever had. It was clumsy to say the least, neither of them had ever done it before. But her lips were warm against his, it was a feeling that he couldn't explain, but secretly yearned for. A feeling he wanted to get use to. Alicia wanted it too, she wanted to make him happy, make him feel safe.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like so much longer. When they pulled away, both of them shared the same shocking cold feeling on their lips.

Unfortunately the next two weeks passed in a blur. Rocket and Alicia had shared so much with one another. Feelings that they felt for one another. They had a life time to talk about it before. But now that she was going away. It felt like time was short and so much to say. Alicia had urged him to open up to her, not that she foresaw anything bad happening, but nothing was for certain. Even he understood that the likelihood of something happening was slim, but he didn't want to miss anything.

Gifts were exchanged between them. Items that were precious and would always be carried on their person. Alicia had made him the pipe with her own two hands. It was clumsily crafted which was part of the charm. Despite that it was sturdy and beautiful. Rocket had made her a tiny holographic projector. It was about the size of an Earth USB drive. Rocket had loaded it down with pictures of her family, pictures of him. So that no matter where she went, she would always have her family with her.

On the last night, Alicia had given him something else. Something special, something he would never forget. It was a precious gift that a lover could only give once. They both admitted with shy giggles, that it sounded so cheesy being talked about like that. But they both believe it, more than anything else.

The intimate moments they had shared were like something from a movie or a novel, except more clumsy and inexperienced. They had shared a few laughs at their own inexperienced expenses, but the heart was still there. Rocket had fallen asleep in her arms, clinging to her. Hoping, as he drifted to sleep, that if he could hold her tightly enough, he could keep her from leaving. Still somehow she'd managed to escape into the night, leaving behind a note.

Rocket woke up feeling a cold emptiness, much the same as he thought he would. He cried a little, did his best to overcome it. Then he got up and went outside to start his morning chores. He never opened the note, he'd just squirreled it away in his underwear drawer for a rainy day. As much as he wanted to open it, he was more afraid of what the letter had to say. For six long weeks he worked his fingers to the bone. Putting away ever ounce of units Artemis paid him.

Artemis wasn't a fool, he could see how bad Rocket was suffering. Their pains were a mirror images of one another. Artemis had felt the same way when Alicia's mother joined the military. So many times he tried to reach out to Rocket to tell him everything was going to be okay. To stay strong, that Alicia was going to return, and everything would be better. But Rocket withdrew further and further away. Artemis felt as if he were losing two children instead of just one. It was sad, but Aisha reassured Artemis that it was something Rocket had to go through. That it would make him stronger for Alicia and for himself. So Artemis let the lad carry his burden, hopefully Aisha was right and it would strengthen him in the end.

Then one day Alicia came home. Just as Rocket had been so worried about, she was different. Not a little girl anymore, but a woman. Rocket could see it from the shadow of the front door when she climbed out of the tram. The way she walked, her head held high and her back straight. She wasn't his Alicia anymore. It was hard to take in at first. But then he felt the crack move through his heart. He felt like he couldn't breath, that his legs would give out at any moment. He felt weak, as weak as he felt when he climb out of that pod ten years prior, naked and alone. The distance he'd been working on since she left was now all around him. She was closer to him that she'd been in six weeks, but further away than she's been in years. The note he'd saved, he knew now what it said even without opening it.

Alicia stepped through the door into the entry way. From head to toe, she shined with pride. Her crisp navy blue dress uniform demanded respect. The black beret cocked slightly to the side covering her right eyebrow. Those deep green eyes, were well known for piercing the hardest of hearts. They'd pierced Rocket's heart more times than he would have admitted. But now those eyes were filled with something more, something strong and fierce. Artemis choked up when he saw her. A grown man that had offered only strength and stability to Rocket was now shrinking into the soft old man he may have always been. The anger was growing inside of him.

Aisha wrapped her arms around her brother, offering him a shoulder to cry on in this hour of need. Arty was the first to move, not in sadness, but in pride for his sister's brass behavior. He stepped forward and gave her a strong salute, which she returned, giving him a smile. Then a handshake that melted into a hug.

"Mom would have been so proud of you, sis." His voice echoed in Rocket's mind.

"I know she would have." Alicia's beautiful voice filled Rocket's ears, stinging his brain and threatening to weaken the wall he'd put up.

"Hello Rocky, it's so nice to see you again. I missed you so much." Alicia dropped her duffel bag at her feet and looked at him, still standing there in all her glory.

Rocket couldn't believe his inability to react to her. This wasn't news to him, she'd told him two months ago that she was going off for training. That if she succeeded, she would become part of the military and work to protect their planet and many others, just like her mom had done before her. Rocket still stood their with a dumb struck look on his face. Instead of saying something, he slowly turned and walked away.

That night Rocket filled a bag with all of his belongings, some food, some water, and all the units he'd been saving from Artemis. The last thing he'd grabbed on his way out was the still unopened letter that she'd wrote. In the dead of night he left, and caught the tram to the station. Once there, he bartered with the first pilot he came across. It didn't cost him much, and he was sure to learn something new. Either way, his only wish was to disappear, much the same way that Alicia had done that night.

Less then a year later Alicia had died. How, wasn't as important anymore. What was important was that she died aboard her military vessel. All Rocket could think was that if she would have stayed at home and not joined the military. They would have been together, and she would have been alive. A terrible thought, for sure. In a way he was just looking for someone to blame for the whole thing. Did he think that she was responsible? If so, it was a tragedy, but the fact that he carried around the letter that she wrote still unopened said otherwise.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Old Friends

"Rocky?" Alicia called for him, her voice echoing far off into the distance.

"Where are you Alicia?" Rocket called back to her, he was lost in the darkness.

No matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch her, he couldn't see her. "Rocky!" She called again, this time her voice sounded urgent.

"Alicia, please! Tell me where you are." Rocky called back, he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Just then in the distance, he could see a hot green light flash along the horizon. It was followed by a blood curdling scream. Not a scream, his name being called out...

"Rocket, wake the hell up! The tram is going to leave and we'll be stuck riding on it for the rest of the day." Aisha shook him so hard it felt as if his neck was going to snap.

Rocket leaned forward with a start, as he scrambled to his feet tiredly. His eyes were all gummy from the deep sleep that he'd fallen into. It was so hard to see mere inches in front of him. As his vision cleared he could see Aisha looking at him. She could see in his face that he had no idea where he was or what was going on. Rocket rubbed his eyes and stretched heavily. Aisha had already took it upon herself to retrieve his bag from under the seat, and rolled up his poncho from the back of the seat. Aisha forced the items into Rockets hands, moving his fingers to grip them.

"Come on boy we gotta go!" Aisha hollered out, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I'm just a little groggy is all." Rocket moaned out as he was pulled off of the tram and down onto the dirt path that lead up to the front door.

Everything looked the same as it always did in the midday sun. There were a few cosmetic changes here or there, but for the most part it was exactly the same as he remembered it. Large birds glided through the cloudless sky. A warm smell of sweet tobacco was being carried on the breeze. It was every bit the home he remembered. Rocket slowly started up the dirt path, but he could hear Aisha stopped behind him. Rocket turned around to look at her. The sadness had returned, it was a paralyzing look that washed over her face.

"Are you alright Aisha?" Rocket asked, his dark brown eyes trying to find hers.

"Yeah, everything fine. I'm just old and emotional. This is something I was trying to prepare myself for and it's just too much. You go on, while I try to compose myself please." Her voice cracked ever so slightly from the emotions. "Go on, get!"

Rocket nodded and turned back around. He could hear her softly crying into her hands. It must have been the feeling of seeing him home on the farm once again. One step closer to having the family back together he supposed. Rocket made it to the front door only to be greeted by Arty. Age had changed the youth's face, for the better. He looked a lot like Artemis did when he was younger. The same stern look in his face. There was only one difference that Rocket could see, there was no friendly glimmer in his face, there was no emotion at all for that matter.

"Well, well if it isn't Rocket Raccoon. Long time no see." Arty's voice was even more lifeless than his eyes were, he spit on to the dirt path at Rocket's feet, wiped his mouth with a pair of denim overalls.

"A little bit too long if you ask me. Oh I see Artemis is letting you wear denim now, mighty comfortable, huh?" Rocket joked uneasily.

"You're a funny one, I'd almost forgot how funny you were." Arty let out a mock chuckle.

The air between them was getting tense. Rocket realized the time for small talk was over. Whatever business he had here needed to be dealt with so he could leave as soon as possible.

"I know I'm probably not welcome here, but I came as soon as you told me about your father." Rocket said, doing his best to be civil.

"Nope you're not welcome here you thug. But the old man's been asking about you. I thought it would be best to grant any of his wishes he has left, you never know which one will be his last." Arty smirked, it was easy to see that there was no love between them, even harder to believe if there every was any.

"How's business been?" Rocket asked, trying as hard as he could to make some conversation until Aisha caught up.

"I'm a very busy person so let's cut the shit raccoonoid. I'm just going to take you to my father so we can get on with our lives." Arty opened the door and stepped inside.

Rocket craned his neck around surprised to see that Aisha was gone. She may have not had the fortitude to see her family being at odds. Rocket followed him into the entryway. He watched as Arty's lanky frame climbed the stairs. Rocket didn't know what to expect, but he'd kind of hoped that things inside had remained the same as much as the outside had. Instead it was hollow inside as if it hadn't been lived in for a long time. The old home feel had been updated with modern appliances, something that a young man would want, not the things that Artemis wanted. It was difficult to see if the other rooms were in the same state as the entryway, but all the lights were turned down so it was dark. There was a strange smell in the air as well. The smell of dust, the smell of death. Rocket was starting to wish he'd waited longer for Aisha to meet up with him.

Arty lead him through the upstairs to the room that used to be Artemis's study. He opened the door and stepped in beckoning Rocket closer. Rocket's pace was slow so he could work through everything he was going to say. Arty's cold eyes watched as he walked into the room. The room was pitch black, and quiet. He'd expected to at least hear someone sleeping, or the sound of machines humming, but there was nothing. At that moment a voice in the back of his mind screamed for him to get out now. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Just then the door slammed behind him enveloping him into darkness. Suddenly there were arms all around him, prying and pulling him in different ways. They were craning his arms around, forcing them behind him, and then the hot burn of laser cuffs rolling across his wrists casting the room in a dull blue light.

The lights came on, blinding him. Rocket was down on his knees, they were cutting into the hard wooden floor. The study had changed a great deal. It looked more like a war room. Pictures of Rocket were plastered all over the wall. To his right was a giant map of the galaxy that had red push pins all over it. No doubt they represented locations Rocket had been lately.

When Rocket looked up, he felt his heart tighten. There were two glass display cases set against the wall. In one was Artemis's favorite robes draped all over a plastic mannequin. There was a plaque underneath that stated. "Father of mine, whom we love. Your will be done." In the other display case was sharp looking military dress uniform. It too had been draped on a mannequin. As the first it too bore a plaque that stated. "For a sister and a daughter wronged, vengeance shall send you to your rest." Between the two display stand stood a man as stoic as he'd seen the man's father being before was Arty...except now he was more of an Artemis Jr than he'd ever been before. He looked much more dignified than he had on the porch. It was a night and day difference. The coldness in his eyes was even harsher than before though.

"What the hell is going on here Arty?" Rocket yelled, struggling against the handcuffs.

The only reward he received was a solid kick to his side, pushing the air from his lungs. "Stop, you will not harm a hair on his head!" Arty yelled, his voice was more shrill than his father's had.

"Wait a minute boy. I don't think you know who your dealing with here. We had a deal, I pay you to get this puke here. Then I pay you a fraction of the reward money. You didn't put any stipulations on whether or not I can smack him around." A tall figure called from behind Rocket', his voice was muffled behind a mask.

"We did have an agreement Du'Vok. But this is still my house, and if anyone is going to be man handling the raccoon, it's going to be me. Do you understand?" Arty growled as reached out, picking up a long cane that was leaning against one of the display cases.

"As you wish Mr. Dagon." The figure said quietly.

"Easy slugger, there isn't a man alive that's allowed to man handle me. The last one that tried is missing his wang right now." Rocket said sharply, a goading tone in his voice.

"Shut up!" Arty yelled, bringing down the cane across Rocket's back.

Rocket flexed and gritted his teeth against the pain, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. "So Du'Vok, it seems you finally managed to catch me. How does it feel to know that you had to get help to bring me down?" Rocket chuckled softly, feeling the pain in his side slowly dwindling.

"Shut up, you rat bastard." Du'Vok hissed through his mask taking a step forward.

"Both of you shut up." Arty groaned before pulling up a chair in front of Rocket and sitting down.

"Listen closely Rocky. These will be the last words you ever hear, before I cut you ears off. What you did to my family is unforgivable. Not only did you break my dad's heart, but you broke Alicia's heart too." Arty started hissing against Rocket's ear.

"So much of the man my father was, died when Alicia did. Leaving me the only person that could take care of this farm. I didn't have any god damned guidance. I had to give up so much just to keep it afloat at first. If you only knew the terrible shit I had to do." Arty growled and grabbed Rocket's ear, pulling it hard.

Rocket grunted, but made no other sound of pain. "I couldn't have been anymore terrible than shit I've had to do to survive."

"You have no idea!" Arty yelled, shoving Rocket's head to the floor.

"I'll bet." Rocket rose up on his knees again shaking his head. "So where's Artemis now?"

Arty lashed out, striking Rocket again, this time at the back of his head. "You don't mention his name! You gave that right up when you left."

Rocket's ears were ringing and his vision was blurred. "Where is your father now, dead?"

"No, worse. I sold his body to experimentation. They needed live specimens. All he ever did was lay around and sleep anyway. I thought he would have been proud that I would go to such lengths to save the farm." Arty said, his voice was growing lower, there was finally a hint of humanity there.

Rocket had to take this opportunity to get the upper hand. "You're a monster, buddy! How could you do that to your own father. He always knew that you'd be a disappointment. That's why he was so heartbroken about Alicia leaving. You could never live up to her."

"I said shut up!" Arty flew into a rage and started hammering down on Rocket with the cane, the lashes were clumsy and inconsistent.

Rocket counted three, four, five, each time he fortified his body against the attack. "Sir stop it, he's worthless if he's dead or too damaged." Du'Vok stepped forward grabbing Arty's arm.

"Fine, just fine. Just take him away, if he doesn't want to talk about the past, that's fine. I'll find closure in knowing that his last days alive will be spent in suffering." Arty said trying to regain his composure.

Du'Vok stepped away speaking into his comm link. "Alright Officer Lax, Biggs you're presence is requested at the Thoke Farm. I have fugitive Rocket Raccoon in custody."

Arty slowly stepped forward, grabbing Rocket by his collar and lifted him up, he slipped a sleek looking device out of his pocket, forcing it into Rocket's breast pocket. "I have something for you Rocket. You can have it, it's a gift. One that will help you find the closure you deserve."

"Closure? What kind of effeminate bullshit is that?" Rocket laughed out loud, his laughing turned to a cough. "You were always a pussy, you know that Arty? A big man, so strong when you have a stick and I'm all tied up."

Arty's face twisted into a rage, his footsteps were heavy, but uneven. Rocket could almost hear Arty's quaking heart over his labored breathing. This was it, he had to time everything perfectly. If we off by just a second, Arty would surely beat him to death. Rocket counted in his head as much as allowed. Three, two,...one. The whistle of the cane filled the air above Rocket. He rolled to the side, hearing the cane striking the floor hard, sending up a cloud of splinters and dust. Now Rocket's mind uttered, he planted his foot on the cane smashing Arty's fingers against the floor. Rocket jumped up, the top of his head smashing Arty square in the face. The tiny cracking of Arty's nose was reward enough.

Arty let go of the can and flailed back, both of his hands gripping his face. Blood poured down the man's gaunt face as he choked to breath. Rocket used this opened as a chance to drive home his point. No one messed with him, his friends, and family, ever.

Rocket launched himself forward moving fast, he sunk his teeth deeply into Arty's shoulder. A pained scream filled the room. But the scream wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of his ripping flesh that echoed in the back of Rocket head. Arty was lucky that he'd been flailing to get way, or he'd have gotten his throat for sure. The warm blood washing over Rocket's bottom jaw, he pulled away sharply taking a chuck of flesh with him. Blood sprayed out in a crimson fountain. Even Du'Vok stumbled back before he could react.

Rocket turned his head and spit the chunk of flesh into Du'Vok's face. "Hey Arty. You've got red on you."

Rocket's cackle sounded more hysterical than crazed. Du'Vok moved up behind him sending an electric jolt through the cuffs. Rocket's laughter didn't die down much even though he'd been shocked. Du'Vok grabbed Rocket by his arm and pulled him out the door. The tall man in black had no problem moving his small frame.

Du'Vok pushed Rocket through the door into the sunlight. Rocket cringed and tried his best to blink the brightness away. Two EMTs pushed their way passed Rocket and Du'Vok. Aisha stood down on the lawn wailing into her hands. Rocket wasn't entirely sure if she was crying because of how bad she looked, or because she'd betrayed him. Either way, she was dead to him now. There were two officers walking up the dirt path. One was a tall middle aged man, with a thick brush mustache. The other officer was a rather tall woman of a busty nature. Her long black hair was neatly pulled back into a bun. Rocket would have had something derogatory to say if the situation weren't what they were.

Du'Vok started to move, pushing Rocket lightly in front of him. "Lax, Biggs, thank you for your swift arrival."

Rocket looked rugged to say the least, it was evident by how Biggs recoiled at the sight of him as she got closer. Officer Lax didn't seen to care one way or the other, he just turned his attention to the masked figure. The door behind them burst open and Arty's shrill screaming could be heard getting louder as he stepped out of the house. The two EMTs were doing what they could to patch him up while he was on the move.

Du'Vok produced a holo card reader for his pocket and pushed the button. It had all of his information and permits required to bounty hunt in this region. Officer Lax watched closely, since bounty hunting laws had been increased the past few years. Nothing worse then having some gun nut bouncing around the galaxy killing whoever they wanted. Failure to follow those laws usually carried steeper fines and punishment than the target did. Officer Lax was obviously not going to let himself be dragged into that kind of situation.

"I will need you to house Rocket Raccoon in the Convogue Penal Colony for two week, while I push my paperwork through. After that two weeks, I will go to the prison and retrieve hm. Any damages he causes while he's there will be paid back in full by my employer." Du'Vok said, his voice sounding more gravely the quieter he spoke.

"Sounds good. He will be there as and unlisted prisoner so when you come to get him, tell the person at the front desk to call me asap." Officer Lax said, tucking his thumbs into his belt.

Rocket chuckled and nudged Du'Vok. "There's never been prison that can hold me Du'Vok. I'll escape and be gone faster than you can say. "Shit I lost my meal ticket"."

"Shut up Ringtail." Du'Vok thought on this for a long moment before speaking again. "Now I know I don't have to tell you this, but Rocket is a very dangerous criminal. He's sly and not to be trusted in the least. Make sure your men know, that he's not to enter prison with anything. Anything at all."

"Except the recorder I gave him. You make sure he takes that recorder. It's important, it's my revenge." Arty cackled from the porch.

Officer Lax nodded slowly. "So do we let him keep the recorder?"

"I don't see why not, there's nothing dangerous he could do with it." Du'Vok spoke as he thought about the prospects of bodily harm from a recorder.

"Rocket I will make sure you suffer for what you've done to me, what you done to my family." Arty was coming off the porch now, the lunacy of blood loss swimming in his head.

"Shut up you pansy, so help me god if when I escape. And make no mistake I will escape, I'm going to kill you. I am going to fucking kill you for what you did to Artemis." Rocket yelled back, starting to pull against Du'Vok's grip.

Du'Vok stumbled against the new rabid pulling from Rocket. At one point he was sure that Rocket would have escaped. Officer Lax was not taking any chances with this one. In a quick rush he electrocuted Rocket with a stun baton. The first shock only slowed him down, but the second shock put the little runt on his knees. Rocket could feel his head getting heavier, he was blacking out. The third shock put him face down on the ground in the dirt.

The last thing he heard, was Du'Vok yelling. "That's enough, he's not to be critically harmed...my boss w...have... r head...w get...m up..." Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lock Down and Out

It was dark and cold, there in the distance was the sound of a drip. Then another drip, they seemed to come every second or so. No matter how hard Rocket tried he just couldn't seem to find where it was coming from. It seemed like it was coming from somewhere in the back of his mind. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a pale light along a horizon. Wait, that wasn't a horizon, Rocket thought. Then he opened his eyes.

Slowly he blinked and opened his eyes. He was lying on a thin mat on the top bunk of a bunk bed. He had a thin foam pillow under his head, it was soaked with sweat. Above him was a pale gray ceiling, with a dim florescent light set into the ceiling. There was the heavy scent of ammonia in the air. Rocket pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

"Yep, I'm in a prison." His voice echoed in the small room.

The bottom bunk whined and squeaked. There was someone down there. From the sound of the squeaking from the bed, they were of a large stature. Normally Rocket wouldn't be too concerned about it, but he'd just woken up and had a screaming headache. Just then a head popped up from below. A sleek milky green head, covered in small reptilian scales. The face on the head had soft snack-like features. The large oval eyes dominated most of the upper part of his face. His large lime green irises locked on the raccoon. Two thin slits were on either side of a mound that made up his nose. His wide lips were bent in a smile. Rocket wasn't sure if it was an earnest smile or one of mocking nature.

"Hey there mean green, hope I didn't keep you up by talking in my sleep." Rocket forced a chuckle.

The figure was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Well well, if it isn't Rocket Raccoon..."

Rocket winced and rolled over on his side. "Please tell me that you recognizing me is a good thing."

"Of course it is. You have to understand, furred one, you're a legend. I think it's an honor to share a cell with you." It surprised Rocket at how well spoken the large reptile was, with the exception of his drawn out "s"es it was near perfect.

"I'm so glad to hear that, I was afraid you were going to say you wanted to punch me in the face, eat my liver, or something even more terrible like telling me you didn't want to be my friend." Rocket sat up, the thin blanket that had been covering him, fell down into his lap.

"Nah man! I've been a fan of yours for quite some time. Especially after you..." The reptile man started saying, when he was interrupted by Rocket.

"Why am I naked?" Rocket spoke as he slowly lowered the blanket back over himself.

"I dunno, all I know is they brought you in naked and unconscious. I guess that was to make sure you didn't have anything hidden on you." The large reptile shrugged. "I know that later on the guards brought a box in for you."

"A box huh? Well I know it's not my birthday. Let's see what's in it." Rocket threw the covers back and dropped down to the floor.

The floor was surprisingly cool on his foot pads, which wasn't a bad thing at all Rocket thought to himself. His paw pads smacked quietly against the concrete floor. There was a small cardboard box set against the wall near the door. In bright red letters "Rocket" was scrawled clumsily in marker on the top of the box. Reptile man stepped up behind the small raccoon intrigued to see what was inside.

"You might want to step back big guy, this might be a trap to turn me into a red paste." Rocket rubbed his hands together, trying to decide how he was going to approach this situation.

"Get behind me man, I'll open it." The reptile man didn't wait for a response from Rocket, he just picked up the small box and opened it.

To his surprise and disappointment all that was inside the box was a pair of orange prison fatigues and a small, sleek looking listening device. The reptile held the box down to Rocket. Watching as he fished through the small box, pulling out the fatigues, slipping them onto his naked body and retrieved the listening device slipping it into his pocket.

"Well that was my excitement for the day." The reptile man said tossing the box down and turning to head back to his bunk.

"That was really stupid of you big'un. Not that I don't appreciate you doing it. But if there would have been something dangerous in there..." Rocket paced up behind the giant framed lizard man.

"My name is Silas, by the way. And don't worry too much about me Rocket. I'm a Quazi from Teraxis, so..." Silas introduced himself.

Rocket cut him off. "So...you have regenerative properties. Even if you lose a limb, you'll be able to grow it back no sweat." Rocket chuckled to himself. "It's nice to meet you by the way, sorry we didn't have a formal introduction."

Silas sat down on the bottom bunk, he was almost too tall to sit on the bottom bunk without hitting his head. "Yeah, it's gotten me out of some trouble let me tell you."

"So what are you in for? A guy your size, I would reckon it was something violent and terrifying." Rocket pulled himself up to sit on the bottom bunk next to Silas.

"Surprisingly no, nothing quiet like that. I was part of a protest group here in Convogue. Things went a bit sour and my group got taken. I went willing, not wanting to cause more waves than I already had. That was about three weeks ago now." Silas said cracking his fingers.

"Wow, that is surprising and crappy. I mean don't they actually have to arrest you, and throw you in jail. Last time I was here there was still due process. Court, judge, the whole nine yards." Rocket rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but in my case we were protesting the President of Ar'Leir. Instead of just arresting my group. They killed most of them and just threw me in here. I don't think they have any plans to release me. If they try me, then I could be found guilty of treason, which carries a death sentence. They also might be hoping that a pacifist like me would get beat to death. So either way it's a lose lose scenario for me" Silas reached into his pocket and pulled out a steel cigarette case.

"I dunno if that's going to happen bud, you're pretty huge. I doubt if anyone will try it. But I do have to tell you, at least you're in high spirits over it." Rocket said resting his chin on his hands.

"I try to have a good energy about it. What really sucks is, if I'm not going to get killed by the man, or by an inmate. I'm going to be alive forever. My race lives a long time." Silas pulled a cigarette from the case and slipped it between his lips. "You want one?"

"Nah, thanks though." Rocket was lost in thought.

Silas used a Spark to light his cigarette. Rocket cocked his head taking immediate interest. "Holy shit you have a Spark, lemme see that."

Rocket took the Spark and gave it a look over. It was an old Spark, definitely one of his custom jobs. Despite how hard he tried to remember, he couldn't recall how many he'd actually made. Twelve maybe, three of them were accounted for. The others he'd lost in a various ways. On the back of the Spark, etched with a push pin were his initials. It was one of his very first models.

"Good gods, big'un. This is one of my original designs, where the hell did you get it?" Rocket was quite impressed at how well it had been taken care of.

Silas chuckled and took the Spark back. "I got it from a friend in my group. He was actually the guy who introduced me to the world of Rocket Raccoon. I bought it from him, the funny thing is he thought it was just a replica of your design. But I guess now I know its the real thing."

Rocket chuckled and settled back down on the bed. "So I been thinking. We can't very well leave you in here to die. I'm going to start putting together a plan to get us both out of here."

"Stow that talk, these cells are wired. If the sensors pick up anything that sounds like planning, plotting, or anything like that they'll crack down on us." Silas said taking a long drag off of his cigarette.

The warm scent of local tobacco filled the cell. How could he have forgotten how wonderful that stuff smelled? His mind was swimming with ideas. Usually the sensors were only installed in the standard cells, if there was a way he could get them thrown into solitary, then he could speak more freely about the plans. Rocket rubbed his chin, but how were they both going to get put in solitary.

"So when do they let us out of here to get grub?" Rocket asked still stroking his chin.

"Not for another couple hours. They let us into the mess hall to eat, and then into the yard for an hour of exercise. I'm glad they brought that back. A few days ago there was a huge riot in the yard and so many people got thrown into solitary. There is always something happening to get some of our god given rights taken away. Two weeks ago someone got killed in the shower, so no one got to shower for a week. But now at about six, each block is escorted to the showers. Then back to our cell. Lock down is at nine, lights out is at ten. Everyday, well most of the time anyway." Silas said taking another long drag from his cigarette.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Rocket kicked his feet slowly, making sure to take in every ounce of information given.

"Not that I can think of right now, but if it comes to me I'll let you know." Silas finished his cigarette and flicked it into the steel toilet that was hanging on the wall.

Rocket nodded slowly and dropped down to the floor to stretch. "So what do you do for fun while you're in here?"

"Usually I do push ups and sit ups. Lay on the bunk and think about what I'm doing with my life or lack there of. You know deep shit like that." Silas got up and moved to the toilet. "You might want to look away, cause I gotta piss."

Rocket looked away, still thinking about what he was going to do to get them out of there. "Thanks for the warning."

The sound of urine hitting the water in the toilet echoed relentlessly off the walls. "No problem...Oh I just remembered on certain days of the week we get to go to the library and pick out two books. The only catch is you'd better bring them back in the same condition you borrowed them in, or else you lose your access to the library."

"Books huh, that might turn out to be useful." Rocket said, a distant look in his eyes.

"What was that?" Silas shifted around to give a shake, before flushing.

"Don't worry about it, man. You just get some rest because shit is going to get crazy soon." Rocket said his mind working through all the pieces he had.

Rocket jolted awake when he heard the cell door grind open. A guard dressed in all gray stood by with his pulse rifle at the ready. That was the first thing Rocket noticed when he saw it. A weapon like that could do some massive damage if he got a hold of it. Silas was already on his feet and started walking towards the door. Rocket shifted down from his cot to the floor. The pair stepped out into the hallway, Rocket was shocked to see how many prisoners were waiting in the hallway, what was even more surprising was how few the guards numbered in comparison to the prisoners.

Rocket was starting to like his odds more and more. "Now all I need to do is find a way to get us locked up in solitary."

While there was a hold up in the line, Silas took this opportunity to whisper to Rocket. "Hold that thought, there's no talking in the halls. We'll speak further when we get into the mess hall."

"Shut up 421, you know the rules." A tall, gaunt guard called from a little ways up the line.

"Sorry sir, I was informing the new inmate of the rules." Silas said, his voice echoing the halls.

The guard paced back along the line. "It's not your job to give him information 421, he must learn from his mistakes. This is a prison, not a day care."

"Jeez, ease up on the guy pork chop. You claim it's not a day care, but the last time someone told me I couldn't talk in the hall, I was wearing a backpack and short pants." Rocket said snidely, there was a wave of laughter echoing from the rest of the line.

"Oh I see it's time for lesson one to be administered." The guard smirked and pulled out a shock baton, quickly touching it to Rocket's arm.

It was just a warning shock, but hard enough to force Rocket's heart to skip a beat. "That's one pork chop." Rocket sneered and looked up at the guard.

The guard didn't miss a beat, again he pressed the baton to Rocket's arm leaving it there for another second longer than the first time. It felt like fire racing through him, the force causing his chest to quake, and his knees to tremble, but he refused to go down.

"Lesson two, shall we go for lesson three." The guard said, his face was bent in a smile.

Rocket wasn't sure but the guard seemed to be enjoying this. "That's two Sarah."

The guard at the back of the line shouted out. "Leo, cut the shit and lets move this line. It's lunch time, not stand in line with our thumbs up our asses."

Leo gritted his teeth, his knuckles were turning white from how hard he was squeezing the baton. "Next time Raccoon."

The guards finally started getting the line moving. Rocket rubbed his arm gently, acting more hurt than he was. Which he used his injured diversion to study the layout of the cell block. Everything was tightly locked, all the vents, the doors, even the cell doors were closed once the prisoners were out. This must be how they get by without having so many guards on staff. A fortunate turn of events, Rocket thought, there was a map of the prison layout on the wall across from the doors to the mess hall. Such a newbie cop mistake.

The long line of prisoners filed into the large mess hall. It was more of a concrete auditorium, stone and metal only. The room was full of talking, mumbling, and laughing. No doubt this was where most of the prisoners socialized with one another. There were two chow lines, one on either side of the room. The smell of food was terrible. No cheeseburgers for this Raccoon, he thought.

Silas stepped towards the chow line on the right with Rocket close in tow. "That was pretty funny." He said with a smirk.

"What can I say, I'm a pretty funny guy. There's a little something I have on my side though. They can't do too much damage to me, because I'm a bounty that someone is collecting on. They hurt me, then they have to pay the balance, not too mention the fines for damaging me." Rocket chuckled as he looked around the room.

"Just be careful, the guards might not be able to hurt you but the other prisoners can. And trust me there are some dangerous ones here." Silas got to the back of the line and waited.

Rocket peered around the room concocting something. "Understood, the only thing I need to do is show the rest of these bitches whose top dog."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Silas asked looking down at his clearly insane furry friend.

"Which one of these guys is top dog?" Rocket scratched his neck peering around.

"Why?" Silas asked, almost afraid to know.

"It's not important right now. I just need to know which one is the top dog!?" Rocket was starting to sound a little frustrated.

Silas shook his head slowly and started to point. "It would be the..."

Rocket said at that same time. "And don't say..."

Then their sentences both collided. "...the rock guy."

"Ah shit!" Rocket continued. "I just knew it was going to be the damn rock guy. I just need a second to think."

"I wouldn't try it brother. That Soft Thom from Greyrock, and see the three people behind him, those are his lieutenants..." Rocket interrupted.

"Lemme guess, Mo, Larry, and Curly right?" Rocket carried a wicked smiled after his comment.

"I don't get that reference..." Silas said with a blank look on his face.

"Never mind, never mind, who are they?" Rocket frowned in a pouting fashion.

"Granite, Parchment, and Shears. They'll jump you at the first sign of trouble." Silas explained as he picked up a metal tray.

"You're shitting me right? Granite, Parchment, and Shears." Rocket shook his head slowly.

"No, why would I shit you about something like that?" Silas glared at him.

"You know like Rock, Paper, Scissors." Rocket played out the motions for Silas.

"What is that?" Silas rubbed the back of his neck, giving it a squeeze.

"It's game...on Earth. You know what never mind." Rocket sighed deeply and shook his head.

"You're a strange one." Silas looked at the four monsters in the other line.

"Alright so hear me out you're big, and tough. Just back me up if it looks like I need it okay. If they come after me, stop them anyway you can. We both need the credibility. If we do this right we both may end up locked up in solitary. Then we can talk about how to escape." Rocket knew he'd said to much, he was sure Silas was going to back out of the deal all together.

With Silas being a pacifist, it may have been a little to much for Rocket to depend on him to do something violent. Not necessarily a deal breaker if he backed out, but it was always nice to have someone watch your back. "Alright, I'll do it." Silas said quietly. "I figure I can take out two of them with a blind side, but you'll have to help with the other one."

Rocket was a little surprised that Silas was already on board, but grateful none the less. "Alright so follow me, but not too closely."

"How are you going to get his attention?" Silas asked watching as Rocket stepped out of the line.

"By being obnoxious, how else?" Rocket smirked.

Rocket picked up a metal tray and helped himself right in front of Soft Thom in line, he counted the seconds until he got his satisfying. "What the fuck?"

"Oh I'm sorry tiny, I didn't see you there, so I thought I would just help myself to this spot in the line here. I'm sure you don't mind." His snarky tone was not unlike a Chihuahua trying to assert his authority over a Pit Bull.

"Hey now, you furry bitch! You better help yourself to the back of the line, before I give you a permanent limp and laugh while you limping there." Said Soft Thom, flexing his large muscles.

"Nah I rather like it here, beside it doesn't look like you need the food any faster there chubs." Rocket patted the guys firm but round stomach.

Rocket finally got a good look at the guy up close. The so called rocks on the outer part of Soft Thom's flesh were nothing more than shells plates that only covered a few parts on his body. Most of his vital spots were unprotected. Rocket's plans didn't seem so impossible now. Which was a go ting because the guy was obviously starting to get pissed off.

"Little man, I'm not even going to waste my time on you. Boys pop this fucker's head off." Soft Thom grumbled, as the three guys behind him starting moving around.

One of the three guys was human, that must have been Parchment because he was fleshy and seemed be an easy target. Rocket was going to leave him for Silas. The other was a larger troll looking fellow with green skin, that must have been shears, he seem more of a frightener than a fighter, Rocket gauged. The last one was a tall, craggy looking guy with black and red skin, that makes this one Granite. From the look of his rocky claws he looked like he could be trouble. He just needed to wait for the right opening.

At that very instant Silas stepped up wielding his metal food tray. Silas firmly bent the tray across the Shears's face sending him to the ground. Parchment went down with only one solid punch to the side of his head by Silas. That was what Rocket had been waiting for. Rocket launched his tray through the air like a discus, hitting Soft Thom in the throat robbing him of the ability to breath, to speak, or to focus. Rocket climbed up the big guys leg, using his knee to leap off of.

In a graceful display he wrapped his legs around Granite's neck and twisted hard until he could hear a disgusting snap. "Killed your ass!" He hollered out, before flipping from the dead guys shoulders down to the floor.

Silas had already started working over Soft Thom before Rocket could join him. "Alright bitch, whose top dog?"

Soft Thom chocked out hard, spitting black blood onto the concrete floor. "You...are..."

"You're flarkin' A right." Rocket turned away only to stare down four pulse rifle barrels aimed at his head.

In that instant Rocket finally realized that the rifles were different from ones he'd seen and used before. Their sole purpose was to stun and render anyone unconscious in a matter of seconds. If he could get his hands on one of those it was going to be easier than he thought to escape and with minimal fatalities. The second had passed, he could hear the guards yelling to put his hands up. Silas was already in cuffs and being marched out of the mess hall in a line with Soft Thom and his last two assailants.

Rocket raised his hand and once again felt the burn of the handcuffs around his wrists. "Aw man, does this mean I have to miss lunch. Oh well I bet the food here sucks." He motioned to the crumpled body of Granite. "He's gonna miss lunch too. Looks like he caught a "break" though. Get it? Huh huh?"

No one laughed, there wasn't even a smile to be had. The guard behind him put a boot to his backside and sent him on his way. The guard Leo from before glared at Rocket as he walked by. As he passed Rocket felt the sting of an electric baton on his shoulder causing his heart to stop for a second. Rocket jerked around to see the gaunt guard smirking.

"That's three asshat." Before Rocket could react, the guard once again pushed him forward and into the hall.

The new line of prisoners, each one being escorted by their own guard, stayed quiet. The only noise in the hallways was the sound of bare feet on the floor in unison mixing with the sound of combat boots. Rocket was hoping that they would be taking them to solitary. As they passed a hall way, he couldn't help but smirk when he saw an arrow pointing the direction they were going, above it was the words. "Solitary". This day just kept getting better and better for the raccoon. They'd be out of there in no time. Now all he had to hope for was the he and Silas would get put in the same cell.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Solitary Togetherness

The guards marched the group of prisoners around the hall. They reached the top of a small flight of stairs. Ahead of them at the bottom of the stairs was a set of doors. One of the guards moved up to a control panel on the wall. Rocket cocked an ear so he could hear what was said. The large size guard hit the button and leaned in.

"Hey Lloyd, it's Remi from block D. Buzz me in please." His voice was gravely, which contrasted his face.

There was a low buzz and the guard jerked one of the doors opened. Behind it was another flight of stairs that led into the darkness. The only lighting was from the sconces set into the concrete walls. The dirty light covers cast everything in a dim light. As they were walking down the stairs it occurred to Rocket, they must have been deep under ground, because it sure seemed like a long way down. Finally after a minute or two of descending stairs they made it to another door.

A younger guard opened the door from the inside to let the prisoners in. Besides the young guard, there was another much older guard standing by. The room that served as the main hub of the solitary wing, was much the same as any other part of the prison. Though the rules must be far more lax, since the floor was dirty, the walls had cobwebs on them. The air itself smelled putrid, of grime and decay. There was a desk littered with old papers, and used beverage cans. A folding table sat in the middle of the room. It looked as if it had fallen out of stag party. Ashtray full of cigar and cigarette butts, face down poker hands. A bowl of snack food. No wonder why the place was a cesspool, Rocket thought, the guards were much too busy with other things to keep it clean. The older guard reached back and picked his rifle up from where it was leaning against the wall.

"Hello there." The gravelly voiced guard stated as he stepped into the room with Soft Thom in tow. "Got some new comers for you."

"Shit, seriously. We're almost booked solid here. After that unfortunate incident in the yards earlier in the week. Me may have three cells left." The younger guard said as he turned to dig through the pile of papers on the desk.

"Tough break then. I guess big'un will get his own cell. Then these two, and last the lizard and the raccoon. I don't care if you wanna mix and match them or whatever you guys do all day just keep 'em down here until further notice. And don't let anything too tragic happen to the raccoon, he's a bounty to be collected." The gravely guard said before shoving Soft Thom forward.

"Uh, yes sir. Right away." The younger guard stepped forward taking Soft Thom by the arm and leading him toward one of the cells.

Rocket watched as each of prisoners were moved down the line and put in their cells until he and Silas had been lead to the last open cell. Poor Silas had to duck when he walked into the room. It was always nice since Rocket didn't have to worry about places being too small for him. Thankfully the guards were nice enough to remove the handcuffs Rocket thought before closing them into the cell. The small room was filled with a heavy clank of the sound proof door being closed behind them. Rocket skimmed his new accommodations. There was only one bunk against the wall. A metal sink and a toilet on the far wall and that was about it. The one think he didn't see was any indication of listening devices. These rooms were meant to be sound proof so the prisoners felt like they were isolated from society. It was perfect. Rocket looked up at Silas and realized that there was barely enough room for Silas to stand all the way up.

"Hey brother you can take the bunk man, it looked uncomfortable for you to even stand in here." Rocket said quietly as he paced to the back wall.

"Thank you. It's good to see the first part of your plan went off without a hitch." Silas said flopping down on the bunk.

"I know right, things could have gone a lot differently for us up there, Thank you so much for having my back. I for one don't want to become a red smear." Rocket stated as he ran his fingers along the slightly jagged wall.

"No problem, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it at least a little bit." Silas chuckled leaning back on his elbows.

"I'm glad, there's just one thing that's nagging the hell out of me. Who the hell are you, really?" Rocket turned around, crossing his arms.

Silas recoiled at the accusatory tone in Rocket's voice. "What you talking about?"

"You and I just met not more then a few hours ago, you've been going along with all my shenanigans so willingly since the beginning. I say jump, you say how high. You even got involved in a physical altercation in the mess hall after proclaiming yourself a pacifist. And don't hand me any bullshit about being a huge fan. Something's not clicking right with me." Rocket's tone sounded frustrated, but his demeanor was calm.

"Alright, alright you got me, I'll show you who I am, but you have to give me time to explain myself before you start yelling and screaming at me." Silas said, waiting for Rocket to agree.

Rocket didn't say anything, he just nodded. Silas stood up from the cot. He had to keep his head cocked to the side so he didn't hit the ceiling. Rocket kept his eyes locked on his large friend. He didn't foresee any problems with the reptile man, but if he made any funny moves Rocket was ready to pounce. In normal circumstances Rocket would always bet on the bigger guy, but he had the advantage of being smaller in such a smaller room. More room to maneuver.

What happened next was the last thing Rocket had expected to happen. Silas's form slowly started to melt into a milky green ooze, shrinking down into a lithe figure. Rocket jumped back, his shoulders hitting the wall behind. The melted mass started to solidify into that of a reptilian female. Her eyes, scales, smooth scalp and spine ridges were the only things that were reminiscent of Silas. It looked as if Silas just became his little sister. Her fingers fumbled to keep her pants up over her hips. Her small form was now swimming in her orange fatigues.

"Wow..." Rocket started to say, but the new Silas held one finger up.

"You agreed to hear me out." Her voice was soft and smooth, carrying the same drawn out "s" sounds.

Rocket nodded and held his hands up, moving over to sit down on the bunk. There was really nothing he could say. For the first time in a long while his mind was blown. It was going to take quite some time to recover from this one. His dark brown eyes watched as she moved to sit down next to him on the bunk.

"Most of the stuff I've told you about me has been true. My name IS Silas, I AM a Quazi from Teraxis. The only difference is, I was a student at the tech institute on my home planet when a unnamed group assaulted the school and captured a few of the students." Silas paused for a long moment, her smooth, orange tongue lapped over her drying lips.

She continued, her eyes finding his in the dim room. "They took us to an off world laboratory and experimented on us. I was the last test subject alive when it was all over. Something about my DNA being able to accept the new genetic codes they forced into my blood stream. My mutation wasn't what they expected though. I became this...I guess you could just call me a shape shifter. I was able to just walk out of there with no problem."

"This was the furthest planet from my home that I thought to travel too. I was hoping to escape them for good. I also knew that the extradition laws are air tight on Ar'Leir. If I did get caught, I would have plenty of time to escape while they were pushing through the red tape. I ended up joining with a group of protesters. It was fun at first, but then it became a vice. I ended up joining two groups. One was an all male group against government enforced military controlling the average Joe. The other was an all female group protesting against the president and the government forcing people against their wills to be used in scientific research. I guess I was fortunate that day to be playing the part of a man or things might be very different right now." She hugged her small body, no doubt it felt colder in the room now that she had a small figure.

"I was sure they were going to kill me, and I would never get to see my family again. As for me being a fan of yours, that's true as well. I knew as soon as I saw you, that if anyone could help me get out of here, it was you. You're one of the Guardians of the Galaxy, you're suppose to help those in need. I decided I would do anything you wanted me to do to insure my freedom." Silas exhaled slowly and looked up into the raccoon's eyes, expecting to see a judging look, a look of anger, something.

Rocket sat there dumbfounded for a second and then smirked. "That is one hell of a story, and I don't want to be a negative Nelly, or a doubting Thomas, but I've been burned before. You're going to have to so me some more of that shape shifting stuff. I mean what's to say that your race doesn't have the ability to change the gender when it's convenient."

"Well I suppose that's fair." Silas said standing up again.

Silas let her fatigue bottoms fall to the floor. Her private bits were still completely covered by her fatigue top. It was large enough to be warn as a pajama gown if she so chose to. It took only a second for her to think of what she was going to change into. Again her body melted into the milky green ooze, she melted down even smaller, but as she was solidifying the ooze broke into individual fur follicle. What was left when she took her new shape, was amazing. Rocket drew close and studied her. She looked exactly like him, right down to the small scar on her left eyebrow.

"Impressed?" She said, but it was his voice in her throat.

"Holy shit you sound just like me. You're like one of those X-men from back on Earth. Color me impressed. Now you can change back to whatever form you chose, just as long as it's not me, that is creeping me out." Rocket said moving back to sit down on the bunk.

Silas too her feminine for before moving to join him on the bed. "I'll just take my natural form. It hurts to hold a shape too long. It's much the same as flexing a muscle for a long period of time. Thank you for hearing me out before reacting."

Rocket shook his head. "No worries, I've seen far crazier things in my life. I just hope you're on the up and up and I can help you get out of here. Either way chances are looking pretty good."

Silas nodded, but didn't say anything she just pulled her knees to her chest. Rocket could see in her face she was relieved. Her shoulders were slumped as if she'd had a heavy weight removed from her. It made him feel good that he could help her. There was something about her, that reminded him of Alicia. He couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"Are you cold?" A smile pushed out across his lips.

"Yeah a little bit, but I'll live." She answered back, her body trembling.

Rocket grabbed the brown folded blanket from the foot of the bed and threw it across her shoulders. "There you go. It's not much of a blanket, but do try to get warmed up, while I do some thinking."

Silas nodded slowly. "Thank you for taking care of me Rocket, this is the best I've felt in a long time. Always feeling alone, scared, and cold. Not know if someone is going to figure you out. No to mention holding a different form for a long time leaves you drained. In an all male prison there was no way I was going to let my guard down long enough to relax. Do you know what they'd do to a girl in in this place?" Her question was as ironic as her tone, she knew all too well it didn't even need to be asked.

"Yeah I can image, but I promise you, you're safe now. And you have my word that I won't try anything either." Rocket said pacing around the small room.

"...unless I ask right?" Silas added in a questioning fashion.

At first Rocket thought this might be a trick. If he said anything too eagerly it might make him seem like he was up to no good. He certainly didn't want to make her not trust him. On the other hand, they were partners now, and needed to be honest. If she was expecting him to say no, she might also think he's lying. Or worse she might think he doesn't find her attractive.

All of the thoughts rushed at him at once and for some reason the cute look on her face pushed all of those thoughts aside and make him say. "Yeah, unless you ask me too."

Silas smiled shyly and covered her face with the blanket. "You know I never asked how you ended up in here."

"Oh it was an age old story honestly, it went something like this..." Rocket paced around the room telling his story.

Silas listened intently, Rocket made sure not to leave anything out. The story starting with when he was younger, and went all the way to the point where he faced off against Arty. It was almost a perfect telling of his story, except for the few omissions he left out for her sake. Even though he suffered from violent tenancies and romantic escapades. It didn't need to come out on the first day he made a new friend. It was quite a nice way to burn some time. Silas had to admit she was drawn in. He was quite the story teller, better than she could ever do. Instead she opted out of telling more of her story and just kept asking questions to urge him to tell more of his.

Slowly the lights started to dim, casting the room in even a darker light. "I guess that's all for the story telling today."

Silas giggled and laid out on the cot. "I guess so, maybe you can tell me more tomorrow."

"Nah, tomorrow we have to start working on the plan so we can get out of here." Rocket sighed and sat down on the floor next to the bunk leaning against it.

"You're as remarkable as I always thought you would be." Silas said looking into Rocket's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'm alright. Now you get some sleep." Just then Rockets stomach grumbled loudly. "Jeez I'm starving."

"Yeah me too. Good thing breakfast is usually served at first light. The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we get to eat." Silas shifted inward on the cot, so her back was against the wall.

"Good, I think I could eat a horse." He said more to himself than anyone.

Silas reached over and grabbed Rocket's shoulder. "You can lie in bed with me if you want. It would be a lot warmer for me, and not so hard on your butt."

"I just didn't want to seem so forward." Rocket chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her.

"It's fine, besides I have your word that you won't try anything funny. So get on up here" Silas giggled softly and yawned show to large fangs.

"Well and then there's those to help enforce it." Rocket whispered to himself

Rocket pursed his lips and said nothing, he just climbed up onto the cot next to her. Silas slid forward and pressed her body to his back. He shifted his arm under the pillow to add a little more height for his head. It wasn't much more comfortable than the floor, but at least he knew Silas would be warmer. Just then he jolted a bit at the feeling of her arm wrapping across his chest, pulling his tigher to her chest. Her head resting at the back of his neck. Rocket licked his lips nervously and opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. Nothing would come of it, and if something did, he was going to make sure she made the first move.

They lay there together for a long moment. It wasn't until he could hear her soft breathing that he knew she was asleep. It gave him some time to clear his mind and think about how the escape may work. But the sound of her soft breathing was lulling him to sleep. The last thing he could think of was how he hoped not to dream about anything, but if he had to dream. He wanted the dreams to be good. Maybe something happy for Silas. Or maybe to see Groot again. A warm sigh escaped Silas lips and brushed against the short fur on the back of his neck. It was that gesture that finally pulled him into darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The Plan

Rocket groaned and rolled over onto his back. It felt like his head was pounding, and his nose was stuffed up from the poor air quality in the small solitary cell. He arched his back and stretched his whole body. Besides the pounding of his heart in his ears, he could hear the sounds of joints popping. His ears perked up at the sound of someone grunting in a beat pattern. When he opened his eyes, he could see the gray painted ceiling. There were chipping and spidering in the paint. No wonder no one wants to go to solitary, this place is terrible. Rocket rolled himself over onto his side and looked over at Silas doing push ups on the floor. She'd once again adopted the form of a male, no doubt for fear of the guards discovering her true self.

The lights were still dimmed. It must have still been night time, or maybe early morning. Either way Silas decided that he'd slept enough and wanted to work out. Rocket sat up and shifted his legs out of the bed and put his feet on the floor. The floor was cold and grimy, no telling when the last time someone had hosed this part of the prison down. He got up and paced around the hulking reptile. Up and down each sound a little different then the last.

:Sounds to me like you got some funky beats going on in here." Rocket joked as he propped himself up at the toilet and started to urinate.

"Good morning Rocket, a little forewarning would have been nice." Silas grunted as he pushed up.

"My apologize, but I really had to go. You said morning, what time is it?" Rocket asked rubbing one of his eyes with his free hand.

"If my internal clock is correct..." Silas lowered himself to the floor. "Then it's about six or seven."

"How did you sleep last night?" Rocket shook it off, and flushed the toilet.

Silas continued to do his push ups. "I slept alright I guess." Rocket rinced his hands in the sink.

"Alright you guess?" Rocket pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the bed, he got down on all fours and joined Silas in some push ups. "Is something...the matter?"

Silas shifted counted "100." Aloud before shifting around to sit on his butt next to Rocket. "No, it's nothing really."

Rocket did a few more push ups. It wasn't usually part of his daily routine to work out, but he sure as hell wasn't going let Silas think otherwise. He lost track of his counting while trying to remember what he' dreamed about last night. Maybe he'd been talking in his sleep and that kept her up. If that were the case, what had he said and how much damage control was he going to have to do. At best it was thoughts of his friends, at worse it was thoughts about terrible things he'd done in his life. He did spend a lot of the day yesterday talking about his past. The slat at the bottom of the door opened and two metal trays slid in before it was quickly closed again.

"Oh my gods, finally. I'm so hungry." Silas said shifting into a crawl, grabbing both the trays.

Rocket got up dusting his hands off. He moved to sit on the bed, Silas was already moving to sit next to him. He took his tray from Silas and started to eat. Silas followed suit and started eating. The food was just terrible. It may have been fecal matter from one of the alien inmates and it wouldn't have surprised Rocket in the least. But he was way too hungry to argue about it. They ate in quiet for most of the meal. Rocket was starting to feel like something was up between he and Silas. It was starting to unnerve him. Rocket looked at Silas and he'd look away.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Silas beat him to the punch. "Alicia! Is she someone you care about?"

Rocket froze for a moment and swallowed a piece of dry biscuit hard, he could feel it scratch his throat. "Yeah? I talked about her last night in my sleep didn't I?"

Silas chuckled softly and nodded. "Talking about it is putting it lightly. I don't know if anyone ever told you this before, but you have roaming hands syndrome in your sleep."

Rocket slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, his cheeks flushing read under his dark fur. "I'm so...sorry about that!"

Silas touched his shoulder with one strong hand. "Don't worry about it. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it just a little bit. I just wish it had been me you were thinking about when it happened."

"First of all, I have to point out how creepy it is, to have this conversation with a dude." Rocket smirked at Silas, who cracked up laughing.

"Second, I do apologize for touching you." Rocket swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Third, I really hope you stayed in that form all night and didn't turn into male Silas" Rocket did a mock shiver. "Anyway, I'll just sleep on the floor tonight." Rocket went back to eating his food.

"No I said in my female form. Which is fortunate for me because of the things you did." This time Silas blushed and giggled, but never lost her smile.

"Oh..." Rocket coughed out and winced.

"But really, I'm fine with it. You can't be held responsible for what happens when you're asleep. Maybe sometime you can tell me about this Alicia person that has your heart...and you other things." Silas smiled at him before returning to his food.

"Sounds like a deal." Rocket went back to eating, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so embarrassed.

The silence didn't last long, before Rocket said. "After we get done eating, we need to start talking about the plan. I don't think they have any plan to come and get you, and Du'Vok will be here in two weeks to retrieve me. I want to get out of here with enough time to get far away from here."

Rocket drank the last of his bottle of water before discarding his tray on the floor next to the door. He paced around the room thinking, it started quietly and then became more vocal. Silas watched as he was making nonsensical shapes with his hand. He was putting together the pieces that he'd already worked out. He would have discussed them aloud, but he was waiting for Silas to finish eating so he could have her attention. When Silas finally finished eating, he put his tray on the floor next to Rocket's. Rocket had already paced a warm spot on the floor from all his walking.

"Alright Rocket, so how are we going to approach this?" Silas asked sitting down on the bunk.

"Later today or maybe just before lights out I'm going to make some alterations to this listening device that I have on me. If I do it right, I can cause the holographic lens to catch light at it's brightest point that when it pops, it'll work just like a flash grenade. Tomorrow you and I will get into a loud fake fight that will bring the guards running in here..." Rocket smiled making grand gestures with his hand.

"And then you blind them, and we take them out right?" Silas smiled and nodded, getting a little too excited for his own good.

"That's right. Once they're taken care of, you will shape shift into one of them, take their uniform, their rifle, and whatever else of use they have on them. Then you'll put cuffs on me, and lead me out of solitary. It'll look just like you're escorting me somewhere." Rocket bit his bottom lip.

"But once we're out, where do we go from there?" Silas asked leaning closer.

"We'll move to the mess hall double quick. If we do it early enough we shouldn't encounter any resistance." Rocket moved through the pieces in his mind, like a computer working out a problem.

"Why the mess hall?" Silas asked his face was straining.

"Because as we were being escorted out of the mess hall yesterday, I saw a map on the wall. It was big and screwed to the wall, but we could take sixty seconds to work out an escape route." Rocket thought for a long moment rubbing his chin. "If I hadn't been knocked out when I was brought in, I'd be of more help on the escape front."

"Well there isn't much you can do about it right this moment. I figure we can either work our way to the visitor center or through the garage." Silas said crossing his legs so he could lean on them.

"The visitor center would be really hard to escape from. Prisoners can't go past that point. If I could find something to cover up with, then maybe. The garage would be an easier place to escape from, but we would need to get the right keys to access that area. Both are good suggestions though, thanks." Rocket smiled kneeling down on the floor in front of Silas.

"Oh thanks you flatterer." Rocket looked at him and cocked his head.

"Still sounds very weird coming from a dude." Rocket chuckled.

"Sorry about that, if it makes you feel better, I'll say them too you again in my other form when the lights go down." Silas offered with a smile.

"I'll definitely take you up on that." Rocket smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling sheepish about talking to Silas as a dude.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop teasing you." Silas said, it wasn't the voice, but the way he'd said it that reminded him of Alicia.

"No no, it's fine. But I have something to tell you about our escape. Before we can leave we're going to have to break into the evidence locker, there is really where map will come in handy. There's something in there very precious to me and I can't leave it behind." Rocket said, his demeanor more serious than Silas had ever seen him be before.

"What could be so important?" Silas was a little unnerved by the sudden seriousness.

"It's nothing worth talking about right now, all I can tell you is that it's one of a kind." Rocket sounded stressed. "I don't want to talk about it now cause it sounds silly, and sentimental."

"Oh just tell me, you goof. We're friends. We shouldn't be holding back anything." Silas prodded.

Rocket swallowed hard. "It's a pipe, not just any pipe. But it's a special pipe that was made for me by Alicia. It was the last thing she ever gave me."

"Made from a Kali tree right? That's some good pipe wood. I would have bought me one of those, but they're so expensive." Silas smiled sympathetically. "Even if it hadn't been made by your lady fair, it's a priceless piece to have."

"Wow, I'm glad you understand." Rocket felt better about discussing it with him.

"Not a problem, once we know where it's at, we'll go there." Silas nodded and shuffled his feet against the grimy floor.

"There is one more thing we should discuss. Something that's very unpleasant." Rocket moved to sit next to her on the cot.

"What is it?" Silas asked folding his hands around his knees.

"If we're spotted, we have to work as hard as we can to take out whoever saw us. If they trip the alarm we will have to take their weapon and fight our way out." Rocket rested his hand on Silas's broad shoulders.

"No killing, please!" Silas started, but Rocket interjected.

"It's alright, they don't carry deadly weapons. All of the rifles here are stun models, most prisons use them. It prevents an inmate from getting their hands on them and wreaking havoc. So if we get some and we're careful maybe we can carve our way out. No killing." Rocket said quietly.

"Good, no killing." Silas said in return.

Then he looked into Silas's eyes once again, the look as serious as it had been before. "If things go from bad to worse, you can leave me behind. Pretend to be one of the guards and just get out."

"I can't do that, I need you." Silas said there was a frantic look growing in his eyes.

"You have to go, if you don't they'll kill you. They can't kill me, I am worth too much for that. I'll have more time to work on an escape plan. I promised you I'll help you escape, don't make me a liar." Rocket did his best to help calm his large friend down.

"Alright Rocket, I'll hold you to that." Silas sighed deeply and leaned back on his elbows.

"If things go south and we get separated. Promise me, you'll stop by the evidence locker and get my things. Keep them safe until I can find you again." The look in his eyes were of a pleading nature.

Silas nodded slowly and smiled. "I will do that for you."

"Thank you so much." Rocket nodded gently and sat down.

The pair sat in quiet for a good long while. In that time the guards had finally brought up the lights and came to pick up the empty breakfast trays. Neither of them exchanged looks. It was easy to see that they were in deep contemplation. Rocket was contemplating how to convert the listening device into a flash grenade. Silas was lost in contemplation of what he was going to do if anything happened to Rocket and he had to leave on his own.

Rocket crouched down on the floor and pulled the listening device out of his pocket. It was sleek and new. He had no idea why Arty had given it to him. The one thing he did know is that it wouldn't take much to transform the device into a flash grenade. The holographic lens was fairly powerful for such a small model. A soft hand caressed the back of Rocket's head, he whipped around and saw that Silas was in her lithe form once again. She knelt down next to him looking at the device.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice was soft in his ear.

"It's some kind of holographic recorder. I'm guessing it's a newer model. Pretty powerful to be honest. I have no idea what's on it. An old "friend" gave it to me before he turned me over to the bounty hunter." Rocket turned it over and could see some smooth silver buttons along the side.

"You should probably listen to it before you take it apart. What if it's something important?" Silas reached up and caressed the back of his much smaller hand.

Their thumbs both pressing one of the buttons on the side of the device. It flickered to life and a very familiar person appeared in the holographic image. Rocket lost his balance and fell back on his butt his shoulders resting against Silas chest. It was Alicia, but where had the hologram been taken from. She was dressed in her military fatigues and they looked dirty and rugged. Rocket felt around on the side and pressed another button. The hologram started moving and once again he'd heard her voice.

"This is Second Lieutenant Alicia Dagon of the U.S.F. Tesla. We were on route to intercept a Skrull Warbird. We've taken heavy damage, the core of our vessel is over heating and on the verge of rupturing. I don't have long for this life. I just want to say, I love you father, Arty, and my family. Please don't grieve for me. Father if you get this, promise me that you'll find Rocket..." There was a sharp skip in the hologram and a whirring sound from the audio, before it started playing again. "...you'll find Rocket and tell him I hate him and I will never forgive him for what he's done to me and my family."

There was a heavy rumbling on the hologram and a panic look in her face. Then everything went white and there was no more of the recording. Rocket panted heavily and lean forward, his shoulders slumped. The sleek looking device slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a clack. Rocket was hugging his body firmly and he was shaking.

"Easy Rocket, just breath. I'm here for you." Silas whispered and wrapped her arms across his back holding him closely.

Rocket just leaned into her, letting himself be held. Alicia had hated him. Hated him right up to the bitter end. Hearing her say it cut deeper than any wound he'd ever had. He wished now, that he'd never seen this hologram. More over he wished that he'd handled things differently back then. That must have been Arty's plan all along. Arty's idea of closure was to destroy him with the truth.

"You take as long as you need with this Rocket." Silas whispered into his ear.

Rocket sighed softly and shook his head. There was no way Arty was going to get away with this. A wicked smile started crawling over his face. He dried his watering eyes. He was going to deal with all of this later, only after he'd mad sure Silas was safe. Then he was going to go to Arty's home and kill him where he stood. Kill him not only for what he'd done to Artemis, but for thinking he had the right to mess with Rocket's head, and heart. That was the promise he made, anything that happened after that didn't matter.

"I'm alright, I just need a little time to process this. I'm going to lay down for a bit." Rocket slowly stood up, his knees feeling weak and shaky. "Thank you for everything." He whispered as he ran his fingers softly along her cheek when he walked passed.

Rocket slouched down on the bed, before falling backwards. _All he needed was time to work through this_, he thought to himself. It was so hard to have a clear mind to deal with this, or to deal with anything. All he wanted to do was sleep, but all he managed to do, was think of Alicia.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Closure

It was quiet in the room, almost too quiet. Rocket had been awake for a while, just thinking and listening. He was turned so he was lying there looking at the wall. At one point someone had opened the food hatch to put a tray of food in. Why hadn't Silas woke him up? Why hadn't she checked on him? Come to think of it, why was she so quiet? What if they'd come for her while he was asleep? All the answers were there, all he had to do was roll over and look. But why couldn't he? The answer to that was simple. He'd let his emotions show. Rocket Raccoon wasn't the type to do that kind of thing. What would she think of him? Weak, strong, or maybe she would just be confused at this emotional torrent. Maybe he should just face her and be honest. There was no doubt that she had questions, she deserved answers.

There was no more time to deliberate, he was going to have to face her before too long anyway. He rolled over on his back and sat up, his eyes went wide. Before him was Alicia. Her lithe bare back was to him, he couldn't see her face, but he knew it was her. It was almost as if could smell her. Her beautiful golden fur was short and sleek, from the back of her head down her long neck all the way to the tip of her long tail. At first the only thing he could do was close his eyes tightly and open them again. She was still standing there, she was cradling something in her hand, but he couldn't see what it was.

He swallowed hard and whispered her name. "Alicia."

The figure that bared the resemblance of his love jolted from the sound of hearing his voice. Slowly she turned around, her green eyes piercing into him. Rocket's eyes traced down her naked form, he'd not seen it in years. It was exactly as he'd remembered it. There was another pain deep inside of him now. A want to run to her, hold her in his arms. Only logic kept him from doing it. She was dead and he knew it. They looked at each other for a long moment before Rocket got up and walked towards her. He'd noticed that she had the recorder clutched in her hand.

"I know this may be a dream, or maybe I've died and gone to whatever afterlife I'm heading for. But I just want to say, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about how I reacted to you doing what you thought was right. I'm sorry that I left without talking to you first. But most of all I'm sorry that I never picked up when you tried to get a hold of me. I don't have an excuse for how I reacted, and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just want you to know that I wish I could have done things differently." Rocket moved to stand in front of her, she was still taller than him, something that would have pissed him off when he was younger, but now he was just overwhelmed with happiness to be with her.

"Rocket, it's Silas. Alicia was so beautiful that I wanted to know what it was like to be her. What it was like to be loved so strongly by someone so wonderful as you." She whispered, even managing Alicia's voice masterfully. "You weren't suppose to see me like this, I was going to turn back long before you woke up. Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry."

While she spoke, her jaw clutched tightly, slowly her form melted back into her normal form. Rocket could see the reflection quivering in her large eyes, and knew that the guilt must have been eating at her. She crouched down and picked up her fatigue top slipping it over her head to cover her naked form. Rocket hesitated for a long second before he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Please don't worry about it. I'm not angry at all. If anything I'm happy that you did this. In some strange way I was able to say sorry to her for what I did. Even though I know it won't change how she felt about me in the end. I think I might have found some form of closure...ick gods I sound so gay." Rocket shook his head in mock disgust and followed it up with a chuckle.

Silas suddenly smiled and lifted the recorder. "Wait that reminds me! I spent a long time studying the holo recording and I discovered something that will make you feel better. Whoever gave you the device tampered with the recorder. If the recorder is high quality, they sometimes have editing capabilities. With the right recording equipment you can alter the animation and even the voice recording."

"How do you know all this?" Rocket cocked his head, he'd already heard of that sort of things happening but never met anybody who could do it before.

"Duh, I told you I use to be a student at the Tech Academy before I was taken. It's actually child's play. I was able to uncover the original recording, whoever did it was stupid enough to play the doctored version right over top the original. After I isolated the old one, I was able to play it separately from the new one." Silas looked into Rocket's eyes, he was standing there with a vacant look on his face.

"Right perhaps I should just let you see the original recording." Silas cleared her throat and held out the device.

Rocket swallowed hard and ran his thumb over the device slowly. Silas reached up and light pushed the play button for him. The recording bathed Rocket's face in a pale blue light. Alicia was standing before him, much as she had been the last time he saw the recording. Everything was the same as it was before. Arty must have wanted it to appear as authentic as possible so he must have changed very little about the recording.

"This is Second Lieutenant Alicia Dagon of the U.S.F. Tesla. We were on route to intercept a Skrull Warbird. We've taken heavy damage, the core is over heating and on the verge of rupturing. I don't have long for this life. I just want to say, I love you father, Arty, and my family. Please don't grieve for me. Father if you get this, promise me that you'll find Rocket and tell him that I love him. No matter what I always loved him. I know he was hurting and reacted the only way he could. I just hope he finds happiness." Just then the hologram trembled hard and went black.

Rocket breathed in deeply and then out again. It was clear by the gleam in his brown eyes that he was stifling tears. Silas's soft hand caressed along Rocket's shoulders, her eyes never leaving his. It was a well known fact that Rocket was a masculine time, but what wasn't so widely known is he didn't talk about his feelings. Did everything he could to stifle his feels. But right now, in front of Silas his heart felt like a wound, opened and bare to her. Secretly he hated it and in a way hated her for being able to see it.

"Take all the time you need Rocket. In fact take the recorder, listen to it as many times as you need to. All that matters is that you feel better." Silas handed him the recorder and kissed his brow, the fur on his forehead was soft and tickled her face.

"I could never thank you enough for what you've done Silas...I wish I could say something that truly expressed what I was feeling, but I'm just not that good with words." Rocket leaned into her as if he needed her help to stay on his feet.

"You don't have to say anything, it was my pleasure. I'd do anything for you Rocket." Silas said quietly, giving him a smile.

Rocket touched her cheek, petting it tenderly. He leaned in close and pressed his dark lips to her's in a gentle kiss. A surprised noise slipped out of her mouth at the kiss, but she didn't pull away. There lips parted just slightly to deepen the kiss. Silas swoon and threatened to tip forward, he wrapped his arms around her neck and held her tight, helping her stand. A warm feeling pushed its way to Silas's face. Her heart was racing in her chest and a tremble was working its way from the tip of her tail to the rest of her body. Her fingers finding his, bringing them lower along her body. She directed his hand to fondle her through the light fabric of her fatigue shirt. The soft scales along her body gave way slightly to his touch. He could feel her heart pounding through her skin. Rocket let out a soft moan into her mouth. He wanted this, he wanted her. She'd given him something so special. Alicia was his soul mate and this was the closest he'd come to being with her in so long. It was at that point that he opened his eyes. Slowly he pulled away from the kiss and the embrace. His eyes finding hers through the haze of his mind.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this..." Rocket took her hand and held it. "I'm just not ready. I need time to deal with how I'm feeling. It's not fair to you for us to do this."

Silas bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes relaxing a bit, trying to calm her pounding heart. Slowly she changed her form taking up the guise of the familiar form that Rocket knew all too well. Her shoulders narrowing, her neck lengthening. The face forming to Alicia's. Her eyes, the same piercing power behind them. She pulled her shirt up and off leaving her exposed to Rocket's gaze. Rocket could feel himself growing weak, he swallowed hard and blinked at her.

"I want you Rocket. If you'd feel more comfortable we can do while I look like this. I don't care, I'm not as pretty as her..." Rocket shook his head and touched her lips.

"You are pretty, you're very beautiful. You don't have to be her to entice me. Alicia is from my past. Someone I cared about deeply, and my always have a soft spot of. But she's dead, I can never have her again. You may be my future, I don't want to mess it up like I did with Alicia. I need time to process everything that's happening inside so that if anything were to develop between us, I can be the best raccoon I can be. I hope you understand." Rocket said softly, his fingers moving from her lips to along the fur on her cheek.

Silas nodded slowly and smiled. "I understand..." Silas closed her eyes tightly flexing a little and shifted back into herself.

Rocket knelt down and picked up her shirt, helping her to cover up. "Thank you for everything, I'm not use to dealing with my emotions as you may have noticed. When I get all weepy like this, I usually just get angry and start killing people."

Silas giggled and nodded slowly. "Well since I'm the only one in here with you, lets try to avoid that. Shall we?"

Rocket chuckled and walked over to pick up his tray of cold food. It looked terrible, but since he'd slept through lunch he was starving. Silas sat down on the cot hugging her body. Her whole body quaking from excitement. It was evident by her heavy breathing that Rocket had struck a nerve. A smile crept across his lips. It made him good inside that he could make her feel that way. Maybe being open about his emotions wasn't so bad. Besides that, it didn't make him soft or a Nancy boy. But one thing he was sure of, it made things a whole lot more complicated. When he looked at her and saw the beautiful smile on her lips, it made it seem all the more worth it.

Rocket looked up from his food, I was almost already gone, he'd been more hungry than he thought. "What are you smiling about? If it's a joke, let me in on it. I need a good laugh."

"Sorry I don't know very many jokes. I was just wondering something. I know you said you were going to sleep on the floor tonight. Is there anyway I could convince you otherwise. I just need you to hold me tonight." Silas stretched her legs, looking down at her webbed toes.

Rocket put down the tray next to the door and walked over to her. "I'd be honored to."

Silas's cheeks flushed red and she shivered. Loud enough for his keen ears to pick up. It must have been something he said, or maybe it was the way he said it. His ego chimed in. She took his hand and pulled him towards the bed, lying down.

"It's still early I think." Rocket chuckled as he lay next to her on the cot.

They lay face to face on the bunk and she manipulated the blanket over the. "I don't care, I'm really tired from all the shape shifting I did. Not to mention my...body is going a little crazy. I just need to rest."

Rocket kissed her lips softly and nodded. "Shh, you rest as much as you want to."

Silas yawned widely and stretched hard, a deep grown escaping from inside of her. He could tell that she was tried, by how heavy her eyelids were. It also was very apparent that she was fighting sleep by her playful slapping at his side. Rocket couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being. But fun was fun and now it was time for her to get some rest. Rocket reached up and caressed the top of her head along the spine there. He hummed a soft song that Peter Quill had played from his mix tape. Rocket couldn't help but smile at how smooth the scales were against his finger pads. Silas closed her eyes and trembled. He could tell by the tremble running through the cot that his touch had an effect on her. What he was hoping to do was lull her to sleep.

"Sleep well kid." Rocket whispered and went back to humming the tune, as he was hoping he watched as her eyes fluttered closed and he knew she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The Escape

Rocket worked as quietly as he could in the dimly lit room. Kneeling on the floor with his fatigue shirt laid out so he could put all the pieces of the recording device down on it. Each piece showed up so easily against the bright orange and was almost impossible to lose. He'd had plenty of time to think about what he was going to do to convert the recorder into a flash grenade. Lying next to Silas and listening to her breathing evenly, had calmed his mind. It always seemed to work better when he was calm To him it was like floating on his back is a calm swimming pool, he breathed in, hearing his own inhale echoed in his ears, then bam, it had hit him all at once.

Slipping out of the bed was no easy task. Silas had quite a strong grip for such a little girl. Her arm had stayed firmly wrapped across his chest for most of the night. But now that Rocket had an idea for the conversion, he had to run with it before he forgot.

The other problem that presented itself early on in the process, was that he didn't have any of the proper tools he needed to work with. There was a work around though. The answer had come at the hands of the lazy guards that attended the solitary cells. He'd taken a plastic knife, and a plastic fork from the dinner trays. Rocket was sure the guards were suppose to check if all the utensils from the trays were accounted for, but these guards didn't seemed to care much.

Thankfully it wouldn't take Rocket long to make the conversion. The only reason his progress was slowed at all was because they had dimmed the lights. Fortunately his night vision was above par. A few more moments was all that it would take and then they could escape this place.

At first Rocket had thought early morning to be a good time to make a run for it, but now it seemed that night time might be the right time. With that he slid the back plate closed on the device. It was finished and they were one step closer to freedom. When he turned around he was startled to see Silas sitting up in the bed watching him. She looked as if she'd been a wake for awhile, but had just not said anything.

"Hello there sleepy head." He whispered softly and gave her a toothy smile.

Silas didn't say anything at first her eyes were finding his in the dark. "I love watching you work. You're so intense about it, passionate for the end product, it's almost scary but beautiful in a way."

"Well it's my philosophy that if you're going to do something, you should put all your heart into it, because if you fail, you might not get a second chance. I guess that only works if you're a mercenary, or soldier dealing with weapons of mass destruction." Rocket moved up to sit next to her on the cot.

"That's actually pretty deep Rocket, keep talking like that and I might think you're a poet in disguise." Silas teased him.

"You start thinking I'm a poet, and we can't be friends anymore." Rocket laughed quietly, then his face grew serious. "Silas, It's time."

"Now, like right now?" Silas asked as if she hadn't heard him right, her heart already starting to race.

"Yeah, I figure since there are so few guards in the daytime, there might even be fewer at night. Now would be the perfect time to escape." Rocket nodded slowly and touched her shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do it right now. I need more time to deal with this...to deal with the idea of losing you." Silas gripped his hand tightly pulling it tighter to her shoulder.

"Lose me? You're not going to lose me unless things go really badly. That's one of the main reasons I wanted to go at night. There will be less of a chance of anything going wrong and if something does go wrong there is a larger margin of error. The plan is simple, we knock out the guards down here. You become one of them, we take their stuff. You lead me through the halls. If anyone asks where we're going, you can tell them you're taking me to the infirmary." Rocket explained while Silas nodded along, her eyes reflected the involuntary resistance growing in her.

"If they ask. Why am I taking you to the infirmary?" Silas asked, doing her best to work through all the things that could possibly go wrong, but only finding fault in everything.

"Tell them I'm pissing blood or something, just make it up as you go. It won't be much of a problem once we make it to that map, we'll have a better course of action after that point." Rocket caressed her cheek. "All I know is that now is the time, I can feel it in my gut. We have to do this."

"Alright Rocket, I'm trusting you to lead me through this." Silas stood up and pulled her pants on, holding them up.

"All you have to do is follow my lead. When I push this button, I'll say "eat it!" Then you count to three and cover your face, but count quietly or the guard will get suspicious. Now get your game face on, and lets get this show on the road." Rocket pulled his fatigue top on and stood up from the bed.

Once Silas was back to her masculine form it was time to begin. "Alright, when the guards get in here it may be important to throw a few punches. Please, just do fake punches, if you need to hit me to make it look authentic, then do so, just don't hit me too hard . It'll be twice as hard to escape if I'm unconscious." Rocket smirked, while leaning close to Silas.

"Get your goddamned hands off me, you slimy snake bastard!" Rocket yelled at the top of his voice.

"Shut your furry mouth! It was my night to sleep on the cot so get the hell off!" Silas's voice boomed loudly.

Rocket was impressed by her improve skills, despite the fact that he, himself was feeling a bit silly with all of this mock fighting. "I'm top dog bitch, I will smack you down."

There was a dull thumping against the door. "Quiet down in there the both of you! It's lights out don't make me come in there!" The guards voice as nothing more than a mumble from the other side of the door.

"Good, you can help me clean this pansy's blood off the floor when you get in here." Rocket shrugged as if he were struggling to make it up on the spot.

"Figures you'd need help taking me down, Raccoon." Silas hollered, just then they heard the locks on the door being unbolted.

Both of them slid further into the cell, knowing that they were going to have to draw both of the guards in. The door popped open and in stepped two guards. Neither of the guards seemed familiar, which was another stroke of good luck. They were both wielding their stun batons when they walked into the cell. They looked like they meant business, but so did the Quazi and raccoon. Both sides stood their facing each other, much like an old western showdown. Who was going to twitch first? And the winner is; Rocket threw himself at Silas in a fake grapple, and held the recorder out.

"Eat it!" Rocket pushed the button and closed his eyes counting.

One...two...three... Nothing happened, the flash grenade didn't work. "Shit!" Rocket said angrily and there was no plan B.

Silas was aware that the flash grenade hadn't gone off and without missing a beat he was already on offensive. One large hand gripped the stun baton of the closest guard, jerking to the side bringing the guard closer for a heavy knee to the stomach. The guard coughed hard and flailed back, losing his balance while he fought to breath. Silas turned on his heels, now wielding a stun baton as well. Rocket had his arms wrapped around the other guard's neck squeezing tightly. When the the guard reached back to touch him with the baton, Rocket would slap it away, much the same a cat batting at a teaser toy. His other hand was clawing frantically at the guard's face, not really wanting to blind him, but more wanting to distract him from touching Silas with his stun baton.

"Touch him with it!" Rocket groaned and wrestled to keep his grip.

"But..." Silas argued.

"Do it!" Rocket shouted frantically, as he was starting to lose his grip on the the guard.

Silas touched the tip of the baton against the guard and sent a jolt through him. The current traveled through his body shocking Rocket as well. The shock was so strong it caused him to let go of the guard and drop to the ground. That was the opening Silas was waiting for. This time he'd held the baton on the guard for longer sending several shock waves through him. All at one the guard collapse in a heap of his own fluids.

The other guard was struggling to get on his feet, when Rocket ran at him. He threw his small body into the air, curling into a tiny furry cannon ball. The hit to the guard's face was solid, but carry through was what caused the most damage. The guard's head snapped back hitting the concrete wall. The guard was stunned while he was fighting to hold on to his consciousness. Rocket was certain that the guard was seeing stars or birds before he passed out. Silas turned around and looked at Rocket, who was triumphantly brushing himself off.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Silas gasped out, leaning over to collect himself.

"Yeah judging by the condition of that guy's shorts over there, neither has he." Rocket said casually as he rolled his head around, trying to collect himself.

"Yeah, poor thing. Let's take that guys clothes please." Silas pointed at the guard Rocket was standing next too.

"I thought you might what his clothes." Rocket breathed out slowly and started undoing the guard's clothes. "Man though, that was fun, nice improvising."

"Yeah you too, but what the hell happened to the flash grenade?" Silas hissed as he walked over to the door looking around.

"Well funny thing about this model of recorder I just figured out. If you take it apart, the battery discharges it's energy to prevent electric shock. Thanks to you stunning the guard I had grappled, it recharged the flash grenade. Now we can use it later if we have to." Rocket said tossing the guards shirt to Silas.

Silas turned and looked at the guard for a long moment and flexed all of his muscles really hard. His body shifted and changed to match that of the guard. Quickly he pulled his fatigue top off throwing it to the back of the cell, before quickly putting on the other shirt zipping it up.

"You're very calm and optimistic after everything that happened." Silas was sounding a bit frantic, his voice matching the cop as best as he could.

"Most of the time; my plans don't always go according to plan, that is how I got so good at improvising." Rocket smirked with a toothy grin.

"Well at least this escapes can't get anymore exciting." Silas did his best to calm down.

"Sure it can, just wait and see." It was obvious Rocket was teasing him, no doubt high on adrenaline, but Silas was certainly not having fun.

Rocket worked to get the rest of the guard's clothes off and over to Silas. Rocket moved around the other downed guard slowly, not wanting his bare feet to come in contact with any refuse the guy expelled.. He took his pepper spray, cuffs, and a set of key cards. Rocket would have taken the stun baton, if it hadn't landed in a puddle of questionable filth. When he turned back towards Silas, he was stepping down into his boots before pulling them tight. The last piece he had to get ready was his belt, he pulled it on and clipped it in the front. It was amazing just how much Silas looked like the guard.

Rocket slipped all the things he'd confiscated from the other guard into his pockets, except for the cuffs. "Alright on our way out of here, don't forget to grab the rifle."

Silas gave a sharp nod and stepped into the room, pushing the door closed behind them. The unmistakable sound of the lock grinding home, let them know that it was too late to turn back now. Rocket was already putting the cuffs around his wrists, opting to leave his hands in front of him. He tightened the cuffs just enough so they looked flush against his wrists, but left enough room to pull his hands free at any time if he needed to. Silas grabbed the rifle next to the door and looked at Rocket. They shared a long glance and nodded. It was time for them to make their escape. Rocket reached up and turned the pulse rifle on.

"Let' do it." Rocket turned and opened the door.

They both started up the stairs, Rocket in front Silas close behind. It was easier to make it back to the mess halls than either of them could have predicted. Rocket scanned over the map layout trying to make heads or tails of it. Silas kept an eye out for anyone coming. Rocket may have been right, there were no guards around. It was almost creepy. Hopefully things would continue to be this easy.

"There it is, the evidence locker is located just past Cell Block G. Lucky for us, the garage is just past that. Now the bad thing is, we have to go through Cell Block B, which we're in, to get to the main hub. From there we just walk away from the visitor center, here." Rocket pointed at the room marked 'Visitor' and slowly traced along the path they were going to take. " Then we take a right at the end of the hall. I dunno how many guards we will run into, but we might be able to slip past them without any trouble. If needs be, once we get to the main hub we can make a run for it, just dealing with the guards we come to." Rocket took a step back and sighed inwardly. "This is going to work."

"Alright lets go." Silas said aiming the rifle in his direction and pair started walking.

The hall before them was long and led past the cell they first started out in. Then there was a guard at the end of the hall. It was just what they were concerned about. The guard was standing next to the door that lead out into the main hub. Silas felt his heart starting to race and her knees starting to vibrate. Rocket slowed his pace, doing the best to talk quietly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Stay calm, if the guy asked. Tell him a cell block transfer from Solitary to Cell Block G. Tell them I'm not in the file. It should clear." Silas cleared his throat and touched Rocket's back, letting him know that he was heard.

The guard at the end of the hall yawned and straightened up. "Hold! Brax, what the hell are you doing up here at this hour?"

Silas rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat again. "Sorry, I gotta prisoner transfer from solitary to Cell Block G."

"Damn! Awfully late in the day for that crap, doncha think?" The guard picked up a small device and opened it up, his face was cast with a pale white light.

"Just between you and me, the lazy bums that were stationed in solitary before me were suppose to take care of it, but they didn't and as you know shit rolls down hill." Silas was playing it up very well Rocket thought.

"What's the prisoner's name?" The guard skimmed down the lists.

"Rocket Raccoon, he's not on file. We're just holding him until a bounty hunter comes and gets him." Silas was starting to get nervous again.

"Oh yeah, I heard he was here. They wanted to keep him in solitary until the bounty hunter came back. Well it's not my job to ask questions. I get paid to stand here. Since the guards haven't been updated their damn paperwork from solitary, I'm not going to delve in too deeply on this one. On your way and if anyone asks you didn't see me and I didn't see you." The guard leaned back against the wall pulling his hat down over his eyes.

Silas was studded at how haphazard this prison was run. Never look a gift horse in the mouth he though as they slid the cell block door open and stepped into the main hub. Much to their surprise there were quite a few more guards in this part of the prison. There were also two night time secretaries that would no doubt end up being more trouble that they were worth. Rocket angled away and decided that keeping as low of a profile as they could was the best course of action.

"Eyes straight and keep walking. Don't shrink and try to hide. Let's go." Rocket whispered softly.

"Hey Brax! We still on for poker this weekend?" One of the guard's shouted from across the room.

Silas winced and sighed heavily. "Of course, wouldn't miss it." He responded trying to sound jovial about it.

"That's right buddy, I need you to help me make a speeder payment this month." The random guard cackled like some drunk at the bar.

"Yeah, we'll see about that, buddy." Silas forced a laugh and gave Rocket a mock shove.

Rocket started increasing his speed the closer they got to Cell Block G. Silas took the raccoon's lead and was moving faster as well. There it was in sight, the door leading to G. Rocket thought to himself. His guts were pushing into his throat from anxiety. His fingertips were tingling. So close! They were so close that they could almost taste it. Just then the door opened to G opened and through it stepped Leo, the guard from the mess hall the other day. Rocket and he locked gazes and Silas knew the jig was up.

"What the fuck are you doing out of your cell?" Leo yelled drawing his stun baton.

The facade was over, which was good Rocket thought, because it was payback time. "Oh yeah that's right, we're on three aren't we?" Rocket stated throwing his hands out and the cuffs flew off hitting Leo in the face.

Everything slowed down around them. Silas jerked around towards where the other guards had been standing. He lifted the pulse rifle, he counted four guards on the move towards them. The two secretaries were ducking under their desks. Where was it? Silas thought waiting for the inevitable. The once florescent lights dimmed and turned red as the silent air was ruptured by a loud blaring sound. Emergency lock down was under way. Their time to escape was growing shorter.

Rocket launched himself at Leo, punching the soft muscle on the inside of Leo's arm as hard as he could. The force of the strike cause Leo to fumble his baton. Rocket seized the opportunity and wrenched the baton away from Leo, preceding to beat him down with the baton. As Silas stepped around Rocket, he reached his free hand out retrieving her stun baton as well. Laying down a drum effect on Leo. Silas aimed and fired the rifle clumsily at the approaching guards. With only twelve shots in the clip, he did his best to pick his shots. He managed to knock out two of them but the other two were close behind. Rocket finally smashed one of the batons over Leo's head sending out a shower of sparks. Leo collapsed on the ground unconscious. Silas was already on the move towards the door to G. Three more shots left, he though frantically, everything was still moving impossibly slow.

"Come on we gotta go!" Silas said firing two of his last three shots at the still approaching guards.

Thankfully their progress had been slowed by their path of moving from cover to cover. Just then the other cell doors opened and more guards starting piling into the room. The door to G open and Rocket was already on it. A guard stepped through and he jabbed the stun baton into the side of the guard. It only took one long pulse before he dropped his Pulse Rifle. Silas grabbed the guard by his uniform and threw him into the main hub. Rocket picked up the Pulse rifle and the pair of them stepped through the door, pulling it closed.

They stood in an empty hallway relieved that they were in the home stretch. Silas went first while Rocket guarded the rear. The guards were already prying the door open and they were out of time. Silas turned and looked at Rocket stopped running. He shook his head slowly and looked into her eyes. His mind had told him that the guards were going to come through the door. They would know that Silas in her guard form helped him escape. If that happened there would be no way for her to find refuge. This was the only way.

"Alright we dealt with this, you need to go. When you get to the evidence room, take another shape and act like you're knocked out. Once the commotion dies down out here, get my stuff and leave." Rocket pulled the set of keys out of his pocket and handed to him. "These are the keys to the garage, I'm sure one of them belongs to a speeder. I will meet you at Two Tone Bar, I think it's on Rylex, or Rexal, or something like that." Rocket's voice was strained and he was gripping Silas' arm firmly.

"I don't want too go!" Silas said her form melting a bit from stress and emotion.

"I know you don't, but they will find you and they will kill you! I can't lose you too. Go now! I'll be fine. I'll always be fine. I'll meet you at Two Tone, now go! Go!" Rocket looked back at the door they'd come through, he could hear them banging against the door and pulling on it hard.

"I will, I love you Rocket!" Silas whispered softly, using her real voice.

For an instant Rocket thought he hear Alicia once again in her inflection, but when he turned to look at her, it was Silas's her green eyes that were looking back, they were filled with tears threatening to overflow. "I know." Rocket whispered and started running back towards the door.

Silas felt something in her hand, when she looked down she saw the flash grenade in her hand. Rocket gave it to her to ensure her escape. Silas was gone, on her way now. When Rocket looked back she wasn't there, just as he hoped.

At that moment the door burst open and guards were piling in. Rocket wasn't about to let this spoil his fun though. Rocket reached into his pocket pulling out the can of pepper spray he'd taken from the guard earlier and lobbed it down the hall. The moment it was above the guards, he snatched up the rifle and fired on bolt. The bolt hit the target causing it to erupt and rain down it burning goodness upon the guards. Lucky for Rocket that the bolts in the stun rifle still generated heat or that might not have worked out so well.

As the guards fumbled around trying to figure out what happened. Rocket let the pulse rifle come alive in his hands. It didn't take much to stun the guards. One bolt each, and there were only twelve bolts in the clip, that should be enough to buy him some time. At that moment he felt something in his stomach wrench, his ears twitched back. There was foot fall behind him as he jerked around to confront it, it was too late, his reward was the butt of hand blaster. He flailed and dropped the rifle on the floor. One hand coming up to grab the side of his head. His vision went blurry. He felt as if he were swimming and struggling to keep his footing. He lost of course and toppled down, rolling onto his back. He looked up through his watering eyes, it was Officer Lax. He was rubbing his eyes furiously. Then there was Officer Biggs, who was aiming her blaster at Rocket's face.

"That goddamned lizard woman blinded me, did she get away?" Officer Lax grumbled and turned his unseeing eyes to Officer Biggs.

"Unknown sir, our main concern is the Raccoon. We'll find out who the woman is later." Officer Biggs stated as she knelt down to get closer to Rocket.

It was apparently that Rocket wasn't going to make any attempt to move from where he was laying. He didn't have anywhere he could go anyway, not with the two officers over him, and the pile of guards in the doorway. It was over it didn't take a genius to know that.

"Let's take him to the precinct for questioning Lax. He might be able to help us find that strange woman." Officer Biggs stated, reaching down to check Rocket's pulse.

"Sounds good. Let's radio it in and take him down town." Officer Lax was still rubbing his eyes.

Rocket smiled softly as they spoke. He'd lived up to his promise, Silas was free she was safe. Now all he had to do was think of a way to free himself. But first a short nap was in order, his head was killing him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The Wrap Up

Two Tone Bar on planet Rylex was in all essence a hole in the wall. It was the only bar in the backwater town of Peat Tree; population 17. The bar was a great place to come if you didn't want to be found. An even better place to meet someone without being disturbed. The small room was filled with noise. No not the noise of people talking, laughing, or partying, but of music; from a jukebox.

"Baby baby baby, I'm said, I'm gonna leave you...I'm gonna leave you in the summer time..." The song played through Rocket's mind as he looked down into his glass and smirked.

The interior of the bar was mostly low quality metal. What wasn't metal was torn and faded. From foam upholstery to splintering wood. Plenty of empty booths lined two of the four walls and plenty of empty seats made up the middle area. There was a stage set on the back wall for open mic night, it was a shame that the equipment never worked properly.

"...I'm gonna leave you the summer comes a'rollin'." Rocket's ears perked up slightly at the sound of his voice.

Thank goodness there was the jukebox at least. It sat nestled between the restroom doors. Unfortunately it had be salvaged from an old Earth freighter. All the songs were old and played out. Mostly fifties, sixties, and seventies, doo-whop, touchy feeling, and rock music. It was nothing people would seek out to hear, but it did it's job of covering up the loneliness with noise. Rocket had sacrificed more then a few credits to have Led Zepplin chase away the deep thoughts brewing on the horizon of his mind.

"Baby, baby, baby, I wanna leave you, I ain't jokin' woman I got to ramble." Robert Plant was laying down volumes of heartache that Rocket was sure everyone knew.

Smoke filled the air, making the old bar smell slightly better than the normal putrid mildew smell that lingered underneath. Rust rings covered the metal bar top, there must have been thousands of them. All caused by the low quality swill the bartender was passing off as drinks. Drinks much like the one Rocket was "enjoying" at the bar right now.

"Oh yeah, baby, baby, baby, I'm believin', we really got to ramble." The band played on.

Rocket quietly sat nursing his drink. He still didn't have a lot of credits left, so he had to make sure they counted for something. It had been two days since he arrived at the bar. Two days since he'd finished his story. Four days since he'd left Silas. It was hard for him to not think about her. She'd filled a void in his heart that had been there for a long time. She helped him come to terms with a terrible thing that haunted him. She told him that she loved him. Such a priceless gift to bestow upon his worthless hide. Unfortunately In the end she did disappoint him by not being the one to grab his stuff from the evidence locker. It didn't matter though, it didn't matter to him at all. He got his stuff back anyway and that's what was important. Or did it matter? He thought to himself, maybe what really mattered was that he wanted to see her again.

"I can hear it calling me the way it use to do, I can hear it calling me back home." The rift moved through him.

"Oh booze and music, why do you go so well together." Rocket thought aloud.

Thankfully there were only a few other people in the bar at this time of night. Oddly enough they were two Quazi sitting in a booth waiting for something or someone. Rocket had thoroughly made an ass out of himself by asking if either of them knew a Silas. The male Quazi assumed Rocket was being crazy or a racist inferring that all Quazi looked alike. After some profuse apologies, Rocket returned to his seat without so much as another peep. Out of desperation Rocket sighed deeply and shook his head.

"...I said don't you hear it callin' me the way it used to do? Ooooh..." The drums and guitar threatening to push Rocket to tears.

"Where are you Silas?" Rocket said quietly before downing the terrible tasting booze before him.

"Ya huntin' that Silas feller?" The automaton behind the counter said, in his programed Southern drawl.

Rocket tensed up and cocked his head at the bartender. "What the hell did you say?"  
The robot moved down the bar on his rusty track to pick up a News Tablet before returning to set it down in front of Rocket. "Check out page four, it seems they caught that sonovabitch." The robot turned his head and mock spit.

A thick squirt of grease shot from the place where his mouth should have been. Obviously the folks that programed this automaton had a great sense of humor, or tons of time on their hands. Rocket hit the power button that brought up the LCD monitor on the small flat tablet. He swiped his finger along the glass screen until he saw the headline.

_**Mass Murdering Monster Manhunt, Comes to a Critical Conclusion!**_

_Silas Tern 43; A known convicted murderer was cornered on Planet X yesterday. An unknown source called a tip to the authorities that revealed his location. Silas was masterfully apprehended by First Stripe Yungon-Siha of the Galaxy Patrol. After a lengthy stand off Silas was subdued and taken to the nearest Star Port for questioning and booking. A list of charges for Silas Tern can be found on our Interweb Network Site. After a brief search and seizure, Police were able to determine that he had been hiding out on Planet X since his escape from Turock prison, 2 years prior._

Rocket skimmed the article a few more times always stopping on the booking picture of Silas. The music's drumming rhythm was moving in time with his heartbeat. His head was swimming once again. It was the same man he'd shared a cell with, but with all this information. It just couldn't be possible. At first Rocket thought he'd been given a old News Tablet, but when he looked at the date of the News Tablet, it was accurate, it synced up with his wrist comm. It seemed as if he stepped through a portal into an alternate existence.

A rage was welling up inside Rocket, a dangerous rage. It was usually followed up with someone's property getting wreck, or worse someone's life being exterminated. What made matters worse, was the loud music thumping in his head. The alcohol induced heat in his face, making his vision watery. He needed to calm down, quickly.

"Barkeep, will you turn on the vid screen for me. I wanna watch some TV." Rocket's words were starting to slur, the alcohol was starting to take it's toll on him.

The automaton flipped a switch under the bar, turning the view screen on adding a few notches to the volume. The news was on. Rocket had hoped to catch up with what was going on with the rest of the Galaxy. The sleek looking reporter could almost pass for human. The only exceptions were his large black eyes and sharp yellow teeth. It was soothing in a way to hear the reporters forced modesty and enthusiasm. Most of the time Rocket liked to turn the news on and fall asleep to it.

The sport announcer seemed to be on point tonight as much as they usually were, even Rocket found himself paying attention to something he really didn't care much for. "...and as you can see. The Mantaric Mandrakes really took it to the Farley Fahilabas with the final score being 112 to 23, back to you Glema."

"Thank you Blandy McClaw. Too bad those Fahilabas handle the ball like they handle their their drug charges. Out of hand." Even Rocket had to laugh along with the pretty robot. "Now for the latest report. Human Officer Mehitabel Biggs, stationed with the Ar'Leir Police Force was found today. She'd been bound, gagged, and left naked in an oil well of the hanger at the Convogue Penal Colony for several days. Even though her partner Officer Lax had reported that Officer Biggs had been showing up to work. She was forced to take sick leave, after having a physical altercation with an inmate that left her wounded. A few days later, Officer Lax notified his commanding officer, that she'd disappeared from her apartment three days before. Biggs was in fair health when they found her and ready to return to duty. When we asked her what had happened she had this to say." Glema flashed to a picture of Officer Biggs.

Rocket jumped off his stool to get a closer look at the picture, he couldn't believe it was her. "Officer Lax and I were informed to go to the Penal Colony to check on an inmate that we'd brought in earlier that week. When we got the hanger an unknown Quazi assailant dropped a flash bomb and blinded my partner. I was fortunate enough to cover my eyes in time, but when I moved my arm away to get a look at my attacker I was amazed at what I saw. The assailant had changed for an instant I thought I saw myself. I know that sounds crazy. It might have just been a reflective surface or the flash grenade had an adverse effect on me. But the next thing I knew there was a bag over my head and a pain in the back of my head. Whoever the assailant is, she was Quazi, but she also looked a lot like me. I will not rest until I found out who she is."

The screen went back to Glema. "When we reached out for further comment from her partner Officer Lax, he said he had no comment and that he was going to take an extended vacation. Good for him, I hope he has fun. Coming up next on Lateline, how safe are your children really? We analyze laser weapon in the home, for safety precautions with leading gun aficionado Terrilas Merm. When we come back."

Rocket slumped down in his seat and shook his head, more to clear the alcohol induced cobwebs. What the hell was going on? First Silas turns out to be an escaped killer, then Officer Biggs was not who she was at the precinct. Obviously the shape shifter he'd met in prison was behind it all. It was a strange feeling for Rocket, thinking back that he'd had sex with Officer Biggs in his cell at the precinct. But who was that person really? The only other shape shifter Rocket knew about was Mystique and she wouldn't waste her time on such a trivial game. Besides Rocket had never done anything to her before. Rocket was starting to believe that once he found the young Silas girl, he'd get his answers he deserved.

The bartender rolled over and put another drink on the bar in front of Rocket, this time he didn't hold back. Rocket down the whole drink and slammed the glass on the counter hard enough to shatter it. The automaton politely rolled back over and cleaned up the glass. In the same token he replaced the drink as quickly as it could be done. Rocket rested his head in his hands and looked down at the amber liquid in the glass.

"Come on Pete, why don't you get you ass here soon. I'm tired of being alone." Rocket slurred, a bit of drool falling from his bottom lip to the bar top.

Suddenly the door opened and through it stepped a Quazi girl. Rocket could tell that much even through the smoke in the air. At the sight of her, his vision cleared. It was Silas, or at least the Silas he knew. Quickly he got up from his seat at the bar and walked over to her. She was shivering and scared. Around her eyes were stained with running mascara and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Even in her terrified state she was still so beautiful. Rocket reached her side and held his arms out to her, waiting for a hug. It was all he could do to keep from snatching her up in a warm embrace. Upon seeing the raccoon she recoiled and backed away. Rocket's eyes opened wide at this, and then he saw a flash of stars.

There was a heavy punch coming from the side of him. A punch he hadn't see coming and was unprepared for. The strong knuckles nearly breaking his muzzle. The force of the punch pushed him into the counter, which he used to support his weight and keep from falling over. He snatched around angrily and came nose to chest with the Quazi male he'd met earlier. The look on his face showed that he was none too happy. Rocket looked from the male to the female, and then to the Silas he thought he knew. The male Quazi was rocking back into another punch, but this time Rocket was ready for him. He reached up and grabbed the large Quazi's arm and directed the punch into the metal counter with a crunch of the Quazi's middle knuckle.

Rocket wrapped his arm tightly are the large arm, and pushed his blaster into the face of the Quazi, growling out through gritted teeth. "What the fuck is going on?"

The female Quazi wrapped her arms around the Quazi formally known as Silas and hugged her closely. The male froze in terror, it wasn't until then that Rocket realized that the male had been crying as well. His eyes carried dark rings of sleeplessness, and depression. Then he looked to the female Quazi who was crying and protecting Silas; no, not Silas. Just another Quazi girl.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstand. Please just tell me what's going on? I've been out in space for a long time and I think I'm losing my mind." Rocket said through a shaky voice.

The male Quazi nodded slowly and relaxed his fighting stance while Rocket loosened his grip. "You really don't know what's going on?" His voice was deep and threatening.

Rocket thought for a moment about telling the truth of what happened to him, but then thought against it.

Changing everything except what he felt was important. "I was on a ship with someone who looked just like your daughter, but answered to the name Silas. Not too long ago I found out Silas was a murderer who was arrested yesterday. Then the girl I thought was Silas turns out to not be her at all. Who is she?"

Not Silas was still clinging to her mother, but she turned her head to talk to raccoon that must had most certainly stricken with space madness. "About a month ago a group of people in black came to my school and took me away without saying anything. They kept me in an off planet lab. They weren't mean to me or anything, in fact most of them were quite nice. They told me to cooperate with them and then I could go home. I guess they were running some tests on me, but they never even touched me once. When they were done they dropped me here and left."

"These same people sent us a summons, for us to come here and wait for her." The female Quazi said, her tears had subsided a little.

Rocket swallowed hard and nodded slowly, he was on the verge of tears himself, but did his best to maintain. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I'm sorry I put a blaster in your face. I'm happy you're home again. Please take care of yourself and excuse me."

Rocket slipped his blaster back into his holster and paced back to the stool he'd been sitting on. The bartender handed Rocket a napkin to wipe the blood from his nose. The male Quazi stepped up and lay a few multicolored dollars on the bar and looked at the bartender.

"This man's had a rough few days. I know a thing or two about having a rough day. Keep this guy well oiled until he starts to feel better." His voice curled out of his mouth much the way his tongue did.

"Thank you, the name is Rocket Raccoon. If you ever need anything you let me know, okay?" Rocket said, putting his hand on the Quazi's large shoulder.

"Did you say Rocket Raccoon?" Not Silas asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, that's me." Rocket leaned forward to look at her while dabbing his nose.

"Then this is for you." The young Quazi girl passed him a familiar looking holographic recorder.

Rocket was too stunned to speak for a moment."Where did you get this?"

"A woman in black armor gave it to me. She told me to give it to you when I get here." Not Silas said quietly, before returning to her mother's side.

"Good luck to you Rocket." The Quazi male patted him hard on the back before rejoining his wife and daughter.

Rocket watched as the three of them walked out of the bar, leaving Rocket alone with his thoughts. He flipped the recorder over and looked at the back of it. There was a piece of silver tape across the back. Written in red marker it stated. "Just Play Me" The handwriting was very effeminate and smelled of Ar'Leir tobacco. Just as the girl he knew as Silas had smelled of. There was nothing left for him to do, but press play on the device. A blue light cast over his face once again. A figure dressed in all in black armor stood there. Her face covered with a black helmet. The helmet had two large red eyes, that glowed. It didn't look unlike a insect would look. Rocket raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Whoever this person was it seemed like they may be the next danger to the entire galaxy. It didn't matter, the Guardians could hand anyone.

"My friend Rocket, I'm sorry that we had to part under such mysterious circumstances. I hope that you were able to find all the evidence of my existence or in this case nonexistence that my society has laid out. You must have, because if you're seeing this. Then the final piece has been delivered to you. Our involvement, yours and mine was forbidden from the start, by my superiors, but I had to see you. I had to rescue you from Du'Vok. When I received intel of what Artemis Dagon Jr. had planned for you. I found that I could not decline to intervene, Du'Vok may seem incompetent, but his boss is not. My organization has removed the price from your head so you'll not be detained again. We will have dealings again you and I will. I assure you." The figure stopped talking and just stood there for a second before she started talking again. "Computer set mode to Off the Record, Agent 19 verify." The once blue hologram turned red now. "I'm sorry Rocket for deceiving you. I'm very sorry for setting up such an elaborate rouse, but I can't jeopardize myself or my society. Even though it may be hard for you to believe, but I do love you and the time we spent together was very special to me, even when I couldn't be myself. I want nothing more than to be able to say these things to you in person. Now is not the time, I'm not sure when the time will come, but it will happen. I will be watching you and keeping you safe. I love you Rocket." The hologram ended.

The device grew exceedingly hot in Rocket's hand causing him to drop it on the counter. No doubt it was a security measure. The intense heat burning up any evidence of his mystery love. If it were true that they were going to meet again, he was damn sure going to get some answers. Rocket tipped up his last glass, down the last drink before standing up from the bar. Rocket graciously left the money that the Quazi had given him, next to the empty glass. Peter Quill had still not shown up yet, but it was time to go. They were just going to have to rendezvous somewhere else. Rocket walked out of the bar and into the gray dirt of the streets. He had a new mission now, and wasn't about to drag his feet on it.


	12. Epilogue and Bonus Chapter

Epilogue

The room was very dark and still, the only light source were the dying embers coming from the bowl of a pipe. They glowed brighter as a dark figure inhaled. A waft of smoke flowed over and around the dimming embers. There was footfall coming from the left hand side of the room. The methodical click and clack of boots. The boots that belonged to the figure's subordinate. From the dark stepped a pair of large glowing red eyes. They were too big to belong to any sentient creature. Upon closer inspection they appeared to be more of a set of eye pieces on a helmet. This new figure with the glowing eyes presented themselves in front of the other figure, who took another long drag from it's pipe.

"Computer, lights up thirty-three percent." The figure called as azure smoke passed through their lips.

Several rows of light on the high ceiling turned on drenching everything in a dim yellow light. Even though the figure wore a helmet it was easy to tell that it was a male. The large man sat in computer operated chair. His body impossibly bulbous and heavy. It looked as if he'd been in the chair for years just growing larger, and fatter. In truth the chair had been made just for him. It was now a part of him. Feeding tubes were fed directly into his skin. Tubes that took care of his refuse were connect to him. Even an oxygen tube was fed into him. None of the tubes were visible thanks to the black leather armor that covered his entire body, it seemed to be part of the chair itself.

The large man reached up and pulled his helmet free, setting it upon his belly as if it were a table. The once golden fur around his face had faded to an almost pale yellow thanks to aging. His eyes were turning a milky green from living in the dark. It didn't matter though. He didn't need his eyes to see. The computer told him everything he needed to know. Even now he was looking down at the armored figure before him with lifeless eyes.

"Ah Agent 19, do you have a report for me? What of our, mutual friend?" The Ar'Leirian male put his pipe into his muzzle again and inhaled the sweet tobacco flavor of his home planet.

"Our target, or mutual friend as you call him, has been a very busy boy. Despite our best efforts to follow him, he's almost caught us more times then I care report. We will not be able to keep up this game of cat and mouse for much longer." Agent 19 spoke, her voice sounding robotic through the helmet comm.

"What of my son Artemis Jr?" The large Ar'Leirian male spoke slowly as if he knew the answer already.

"Artemis Jr. was terminated. Our mutual friend did as he promised. He returned to that farm house and shot your son several times. I've copied the video file to the library for your further analysis." The armored figure droned on, her position hadn't changed one bit.

"My sister? What of her?" Artemis asked tapping his pipe against the side of his chair clearing it of ashes.

"She's well, the farm has been successfully passed to her. Agents 4 and 5 have been asking for leave of absence, so that they may return home and visit your sister, their mother." Agent 19 still stood stoic and statuesque with her hands tucked behind her back.

"Granted, they are to return to me before the next cycle begins. That is when we must push harder to get our operations in full swing. And lastly what of my daughter?" There was a pause in his words as he shifted slowly closer to Agent 19. "You've not rested a day since your untimely death?" Artemis spoke softly his eyes trying to find her, but he just had to rely on those of the computer.

Agent 19 pulled her helmet off and tucked it under her arm. Alicia's once golden fur gleamed with a green glowing light. Her irises were glowing as well, a fierce green color, still as piercing as always had been.

Hearing her father speak of her death brought all the memories back. Memories of when she died and was resurrected. When the core of the U.S.F. Tesla exploded she had been standing right next to it. The gamma radiation shock wave hit first, and then the explosion. Alicia was obliterated into dust, but her newly mutated molecules still managed to find one another among the wreckage of the ship. Half of the ship was blows up, the other half crash landed on a nearby moon.

That moon would be her shrine of resurrection. She'd stayed on that moon for nearly two years learning how to control her new abilities. One day a strange silver man came to her and blessed her with a library of knowledge. Later she learned that the silver man, was known as the Silver Surfer a legendary traveler of the stars.

The knowledge that he'd instilled in her, told her that the time would come when she would rise to power. That she would seek out the Collector, who was in possession of her father Artemis, and her two cousins. That together they would be the first of many to join this secret society. Artemis would lead them in a galactic size war that would change several galaxies and the future.

The last words the Silver Surfer told her, was to be careful who she and her father chose. Not all heroes were such and not all good will stay good. Soon after that, the Collector came to her and helped her establish, The Deadlights Society. On the battlefield she would lead them while her father's words would guide her. Even she doesn't know what's coming. She can only hope that they'll be ready when it arrives.

"Alicia, where are you my child?" Artemis's voice calls out to her, leading her back from her memories, much the same as a shepherd leads their sheep.

"I'm sorry father, my mind has been scattered lately. If the opportunity is being offered. I would like to seek out our mutual friend. I think it's time for he and I to mend the past and come together for the future." Alicia spoke softly and earnestly to her father.

Artemis said nothing, just smiled a weak smile and nodded. With a wave of his hand, Agent 19 put her helmet back on and walked out the way she'd come in. Artemis was left alone in the room with his thoughts. He lifted his helmet and slipped it back on. The computers feeding into his mind.

"Computer, turn the lights off so that I may rest." Artemis spoke softly and closed his eyes.

Just as they'd come one, one after another the lights went down, casting Artemis into darkness once again.

Bonus Chapter:

Meanwhile

Rocket leaned back in his chair looking over at Peter Quill. "So man how was the party, let me know the skinny. Gimme the 411. Did it get freaky?"

"Oh my god did it ever, but first of all. The ceremony blew so badly. Just a bunch of stuffed shirt delegates patting each other on the back for a job well done. Then of course they handed out the medals, people made some speeches. But after that was when the real action started." Peter Quill was up out of his seat making grand gestures.

"Don't hold back baby, I need this. I need it all!" Rocket shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Dude, it was such an epic party man. We had a good old time. There was singing and dancing. Champagne and top shelf booze flowed like water man. Everyone you could imagine was there too." Peter Quill got up close grabbing Rocket's shoulders.

"Jean Grey?" Rocket asked.

"Of course." Peter motioned for him to keep guessing.

"Sue Storm?" Rocket was standing up on his chair now.

"Yep!" Peter Quill shifted around backward as if he were doing a victory dance.

"That one chick, Black Cat?"

"Yeah, come on keep guessing buddy!" Peter Quill was making quite the spectacle with his dancing

"Gods what was her name She-Hulk, oh Jennifer Walters" Rocket snapped his fingers jumping up and down in his seat.

"Man not only was she there, but she got so messed up that she hulked out and bam there went her top. Bra and all man." Peter Quill got close, his voice was almost a girly squeal with glee.

"Oh my gods, you got to see the hulk twins...Green titties are still titties in my book." Just then Rocket looked over and coughed slightly, his cheeks flushing red under his fur. "Dude...DUDE, stop it!"

"You said it buddy, there is nothing better than some green titties." Peter Quill jumped up and down. "What do you want?"

Rocket turned his head to look back at Gamora who was standing in the doorway of the bridge. Peter Quill straightened up and cleared his throat, his newly red cheeks clashing with his blond hair. It was clear from the look on Gamora's face that she'd been standing there a while.

"Oh hey Gamora...we were just talking about you..." He said as if he couldn't control his diarrhea of the mouth, but all the same there it was.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you be just a little bit cool." Rocket glared at him amazed that words had even come out of his friend's mouth.

"I don't know man, just shoot me now." Peter Quill whined and sat back down in his seat, resting his face in his hands.

Gamora ignored the childish antics of Peter Quill, she was very use to them by now. "If you hadn't guess already Raccoon, none of that happened. What really happened was a travesty. We weren't even invited to the ceremony. The council had forgotten to take us off the invite list. So when we got there, we were turned away."

Gamora moved around the room grabbing a stack of papers. "It didn't matter to us though. Groot made the suggestion to just go down the street to the bar and celebrate with ourselves. Which we did, and we had a good time playing...dart and pools. In fact Peter picked up a girl, good for him. Drax managed to not start a bar fight, which we were happy for. Groot taught a waitress how to care for the bar's only ficus, which made him happy. And I drank heavily and made a new friend." Gamora nodded and walked over to her seat before sitting down. "All in all, it was an enjoyable party."

"Doesn't sound as cool as Pete's party, but I would have rather been at bar with you guy then where I was." Rocket tucked his pipe in his mouth and Sparked it. "Wait a minute, you said you met a guy Gamora?"

"Yes, a very nice guy. Loves sword and is very athletic. Why do you ask?" She said pining over the papers she'd grabbed.

"Who was it?" Rocket cocked his head to look at her, a slow roll of smoke leaving his lips.

"I can't really remember. You have to understand, but this time, I had a lot to drink. I think it was Wilson. Yes that was his name. Wade Wilson." Gamora did her best to remember.

"HA I told you Pete. I told you there was going to be a cameo from from one of three guys, and Deadpool was the winner." Rocket cackled hard and started to choke on his pipe.

"Yep, you sure told me. Laugh it up fuzzball. Gamora set a course for anywhere. Lets get the hell out of here." Peter Quill leaned back in his seat tucking his hands behind his head.


End file.
